


Deux monstres, deux univers

by Redthuggycat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Red loves to tease Sans, Red swears a lot, Swearing, Violence, about his height, as does Edge, it'll get worse and worse, the fell bros are horrible
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redthuggycat/pseuds/Redthuggycat
Summary: L’Underground était loin d’être un havre de paix. Pillages, meurtres, pauvreté, famine, aucun mal ne lui échappait. Et dans ce monde régit par la loi du plus fort, Sans et Papyrus étaient les plus impitoyables de tous.C’est alors qu’un évènement inattendu va les transporter dans un tout autre univers. Un univers où le principe “tuer ou être tué” ne s’appliquait pas. Que va-t-il leur arriver dans ce monde qui ne ressemblait en rien au leur ? Cela reposera en parti sur les épaules de leurs alter egos, qui décideront de les prendre en charge par hospitalité.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Sans (Underfell), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. ne fumez pas, sinon voilà ce qui arrivera

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'aimerais poser un petit warning pour les sensibles : cette histoire comportera de la violence, des touches non-consensuelles, des insultes, et peut-être beaucoup plus. Je l'ai noté Mature mais il se pourrait bien que je le note Explicit plus tard.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Son esprit se libéra lentement des confins du sommeil, le matelas presque apaisant, contre ses os tendus. S’était-il réveillé une pleine nuit ? Etrange, tout comme le velouté de son lit, qui lui semblait légèrement moins doux qu'à l’accoutumée. Mais qu'importait à quelqu'un comme Sans, le monstre le plus tire-en-flanc du village. Il n’allait pas passer l’opportunité de pioncer encore quelques heures pour autant. Ainsi il se laissa, sans même ouvrir les yeux, retourner aux bras de Morphée, cette douce divinité qui lui adressait ses plus belles histoires chaque nuit. 

Un petit sourire se manifesta sur son visage à la remémoration d’un rêve. Puis, quand enfin se présentait à lui les portes de l’inconscience, il sentit sévir sur son omoplate gauche une vague de douleur, comme pour le réveiller de sa somnolence. 

Et bien sûr, il fallait que son corps fasse encore des siennes. 

Sans laissa un soupir lui échapper. C’était une chose à laquelle il fallait s'y attendre étant donné tout le travail qu’il avait accompli hier. Tout de même, qui aurait deviné qu'effrayer les mauvais payeurs pouvait être si épuisant ? Lui, le toutou et garde du corps de Papyrus, de toute évidence, pouvait. Eh bien au moins, ces monstres stupides savaient désormais mieux que d'essayer d’arnaquer le patron, et Sans savait mieux que de frapper le visage de qui que ce soit avec un marteau. Tout le monde avait grandi à la fin. 

C’était son job, de faire payer à ceux qui ne payaient pas. Ces malheureux ne savaient jamais à qui ils avaient affaire avant de gouter à la colère de son Boss. Peu seulement avaient été donné l’opportunité d’une seconde chance, et les rares fois où ce fut le cas avaient été par considération pour ceux dont la bourse était bien remplie. Pour les autres, - du moins pour les hommes - le paiement se faisait incontestablement par le sang. Autant dire que Sans avait du pain sur la planche, quand les refus et les escroqueries étaient particulièrement nombreux. 

Oh mais pas qu’il s’en plaigne. Au contraire, Papyrus avait fait preuve de beaucoup de bonté en lui donnant ce travail. En tant que capitaine de la garde, le boss disposait du monopole de la zone de Snowdin ; c’était à lui que revenait le travail d’assurer la prospérité de la ville. Et bien sûr, de cette protection fut mise en place une contribution obligatoire pour tous ses habitants. Ainsi, Papyrus récoltait, et Sans punissait. C’était en acceptant de jouer les acolytes, que le squelette pouvait jouir de droits supérieurs. Des avantages seulement réservés à quelques rares gérants de la ville. Papyrus- enfin, le Boss avait été assez bon pour lui faire offre de ses propres privilèges, et ça, c’était une chose à laquelle Sans s’était fait la promesse de lui revaloir un jour. 

Maintenant, si ses articulations pouvaient arrêter de lui faire un mal de chien à chaque fois qu’il faisait son fichu travail. 

Sa position devint inconfortable après tant de temps passé à s’appuyer sur son côté gauche. Alors avec un grognement agacé, il se retourna sur son côté droit, encore trop enveloppé dans sa léthargie pour daigner ouvrir les paupières. Il souffla un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douleur s’évader lentement de ses omoplates, une appréciation toutefois coupée courte, quand une bouffée de souffle, comme un reflux du sien, vint soudainement à son visage. 

Son corps se cabrant subitement, Sans, dans sa grande confusion du moment, prit le temps d’une seconde pour se demander s’il était effectivement possible pour les soupirs de revenir à leur origine. Alors, naturellement poussé par son besoin de savoir, et son instinct de survie par ailleurs, il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et vit un squelette couché sur son...euh...attendez... quoi ? 

Quoi ? 

Est-ce qu’un monstre - un squelette, plus petit que lui, était réellement en train de reposer paisiblement sur son matelas ? Qui plus est, un squelette qui portait son visage ? 

_Je n'ai pas pris d’drogues, hein ?_ Plaisanta-t-il intérieurement tout en se penchant précautionneusement vers l’autre. 

Tout aussi curieux qu’incrédule, le grand squelette contempla la forme anormale de ce monstre avec fascination, prêtant une attention particulière à son visage endormi. 

Pas de place pour douter à ce stade. S'il voyait ou pensait toujours correctement, alors l'autre portait définitivement ses propres traits. Oui, il y avait encore de légères différences perceptibles, comme les dents par exemple, plates et non pointues comme les siennes, et oui, les vêtements qu’il portait divergeaient quelque peu des siens, dont sa veste, qui se différenciait dans la couleur. Quand bien même, dans l'aspect général du moins, il se faisait assez clair que le squelette couchant sur son matelas et lui constituait une seule et même personne. Et si tel était réellement le cas... cela voulait donc dire...que... ? 

Oui, il était totalement sous substance. 

Ce constat ne le fit néanmoins pas baisser sa garde, et certainement pas quand le monstre en question remua inconsciemment dans son sommeil, qui, après quelques instants d’agitations, finit par ouvrir ses yeux, pour révéler deux points de lumières à l’intérieur de deux grandes orbites. 

A ce moment, Sans put tout constater sur son expression ; absolument tout. De l’inconscience à la réalisation jusqu’à l’horreur : les “pupilles” commencèrent flous, pour ensuite se définir et se contracter lorsque leur lueur se posèrent sur Sans. Sans qui, dans sa propre confusion, ne fit pas plus que de rester planté sur son matelas, à le fixer avec un air d’abruti complet. 

Alors, il se regardèrent sans dire un mot, tous deux, perdus dans les yeux de chacun, figé pour ce qui semblait être le plus long moment de confusion dont Sans n’ait jamais été témoin. 

En prenant du recul, il trouva cette situation quelque peu comique. Alors quoi, allaient-ils donc rester immobiles à se regarder la face pour toute l’éternité ? Cela aurait pu être le cas, du moins, si les bruits forts de fracas et de cris venant de l'autre côté du mur n'avaient pas rompu le silence aussi lourdement qu’une fin de session de cuisine avec Undyne. 

Le chahut provoqué, comme en guise de signal à l'action, fit enflammer tous ses instincts. Sans crier gars, il se rua à la gorge du squelette, épinglant durement son dos sur le matelas tout en chevauchant sa taille. Ses mains vinrent juste ensuite ; l'une agrippant ses poignets tandis que l'autre appuya sur le cervical du petit monstre, menaçant d'écraser les os en miettes s’il osait essayer quoi que ce soit contre lui. 

« Qui t'as envoyé ? Combien vous êtes ? » gronda Sans. 

« Euh... » 

« Oh ? Ce n’était peut-être pas assez clair ? D’accord, laisse-moi donc t’la refaire. Toi et ton pote à côté êtes dans notre territoire, notre endroit, tu sais “privé”. Et ma question est : t’es une putain qui aime juste se faufiler dans le lit d’inconnus, ou toi et ta bande de copains là dehors aviez l’idée de planter Boss pendant qu’il ronflait ? » Un rictus se propagea alors au coin de sa bouche. « Auquel cas navré de te l’annoncer mon cœur, mais à l’entendre on dirait bien que votre petit plan nocturne à foiré. » 

Une dizaine de secondes à attendre dans le silence couplé aux fracas de l’autre côté des murs plus tard, et l’autre se voyait déjà éclater de rire, manifestement complaisant dans sa position de dominé. Était-il en train de se moquer de lui ? Était-il si détendu en sa présence qu’il ne voyait même pas l’utilité de répondre à ses questions ? Eh bien, faisons-le parler alors. Cet imbécile va très vite comprendre à qui il a affaire. 

Avec un grognement, il resserra sa prise. « Tu sens ma main autour de ton cou ? » 

La menace maintenant dangereusement proche de la réalité fit grimacer le squelette brièvement de douleur. _Voilà qui est mieux,_ railla-t-il intérieurement en appuyant un peu plus sur l’os. « Si tu ne veux pas dire au revoir à ta vie, alors tu ferais mieux d’répondre. » 

Il lui fallut attendre encore quelques longues secondes avant que le petit monstre ne décide de donner une chance à la vie. Comme une demande de relâcher prise, il tapota le bout de ses doigts contre la main serrant fermement ses poignets. Ce que Sans fit généreusement, laissant un peu d'espace sur son cou, juste assez pour que son flux magique fasse son truc et lui permette de cracher quelques mots. “Parle.” Ordonna-t-il alors que le monstre haletait faiblement. 

« jette un...hh...un œil autour de toi. » Crossa-t-il entre deux toussotements. 

Sans, incrédule, étudia son visage, essayant de sentir le piège. Le petit idiot pencha son menton légèrement sur le côté alors qu’il hésitait encore à le croire sur parole, comme si son petit hochement allait l’encourager de quelques manières. Rien de ce qu'il voyait dans son expression ne pouvait faire pencher la balance en faveur de la confiance, et il se pourrait très bien qu’il joue le jeu de l’autre sans qu’il ne se rende compte de rien. Était-ce vraiment sur de sa part de regarder ailleurs alors que son ennemi se tenait si proche ? La raison voudrait que Sans garde un œil sur le squelette, mais hélas Sans n’était pas quelqu’un de vraiment raisonnable, et la curiosité gagna sur la raison en peu de temps. 

_Ce s’rait rapide,_ se disait-il comme pour se rassurer, _et l’avorton ne tentera rien tant que je garderai ma main sur son cou._ C’est avec cette pensée en tête qu’il leva alors les yeux et jeta un œil aux alentours. 

« Qu'est-ce que- » 

La pièce était définitivement la sienne, mais rien dans son environnement ne lui donnait ce sentiment réconfortant de familiarité. C’était certes faible, mais les différences étaient bel et bien perceptibles, comme certains objets n'étant pas à leur endroit habituel ici et là, ou les couleurs étant un peu plus...enfin, colorées que celles dont il s'était habitué. Mais surtout, et la plus grande perturbation dans tout ce désordre, était la présence d’une sorte de tornade auto-entretenue errant dans un coin. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce truc, et pourquoi Sans n’y avait-il jamais pensé auparavant ? 

Son amusement ne dura cependant pas plus longtemps qu’une sensation momentanée de voyeurisme surgit soudainement au plus profond de son âme, et des os cyan empalèrent sa poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse rien traiter. Sans jura des atrocités après son double alors que celui-ci se dégageait de son emprise, qui, une fois hors de portée, fit un sprint vers une commode, sur laquelle il s’empressa de saisir un téléphone portable que Sans n’avait pas eu l’intelligence de considérer sur le moment. 

Oh, il avait fait une énorme erreur en baissant sa garde. Quel avait été le but de toutes ces années de survie si ce n'était pour lui d'apprendre à rester méfiant, et ce, en toutes circonstances ? Ce crétin de squelette s’était bien foutu de sa gueule. 

Sentant une poussée d’adrénaline lui monter, Sans mouva à travers l’attaque, un sifflement de douleur s’échappant de sa bouche à la brûlure qu’il ressenti dans sa poitrine. Il se libéra de l’emprise osseuse en prenant sur lui chaque élancement de douleur, puis, sans même se laisser un moment de répit, se lança à la poursuite de son double. 

Il renversa le squelette tel un coup de feu, faisant tomber le petit objet des mains du monstre dans son atterrissage. Pour autant, son ennemi ne se laissa pas abattre. Un son “tink” vint à ses oreilles inexistantes, tandis que le téléphone se teint d’une couleur bleuâtre. Il n’y avait pas à douter là-dessus ; c’était un pouvoir de gravité, tout comme le sien. Et puisque qu’il paraissait évident que leur magie partageait un fonctionnement similaire, Sans comprit rapidement que tout ce qu’il avait à faire pour que le sort disparaisse, soit de pousser le visage de monstre contre le sol. 

« Dommage. » railla-t-il, sa main toujours pressée contre le crâne de l'autre. « Maintenant, tu vas être bien gentil et répondre à chaque question que j’te pose, d’accord ? Oh mais n'y vois surtout pas une menace de ma part, c'est un bon conseil que j’te donne. Je ne suis pas du genre très patient, et je m’emporte vite quand des audacieux comme toi viennent me déranger en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu n’es pas le premier, tu sais. » Avec un petit sourire narquois, il s'inclina jusqu'aux temporaux du petit squelette, dont le corps se tendit considérablement à sa proximité. « Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j’ai fait subir à toutes ces crevures qui pensaient m’avoir. » 

Sans essaya de jouer l’arrogant, mais en vérité la précipitation lui avait sapé beaucoup d’énergie. S'accordant un court laps de temps pour reprendre son souffle, il s'assura de garder une prise ferme sur le cou du monstre, sachant maintenant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que de soulager son étreinte. Puis... 

« Allo ? » 

Sans s’immobilisa immédiatement. 

Comment... ? 

Après quelques instants passé dans un silence de mort, il osa finalement porter son regard au-delà du squelette, sur le téléphone trainant à quelques pouces de son visage. Merde, ne lui dites pas que le téléphone avait été allumé pendant tout ce temps ?! Et en appel ?! 

Frappé d’un nouvel élan impétueux, il étendit son bras avec l'intention claire de saisir le téléphone, et fut donc pris par surprise lorsque sa main n'attrapa que de l'air. 

« Sans ? » 

Fronçant les sourcils, il reporta son regard sur le monstre sous son poids. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ce squelette stupide décide de le faire suer jusqu’au bout ? Le type était littéralement face contre terre, comment avait-il pu même maintenir un quelconque contact visuel sur la cellule ?! 

« Sale petit- ! » 

« Sans, est-ce que tout va bien ? » 

Il se tût immédiatement, se rappelant dans sa colère qu'il devait rester silencieux et concentré. Il lui fallait avant tout traiter le cas de son double en coupant son champ de vision. L’urgence de la situation ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, alors il se contenta de plonger sa main dans l’orbite de l’autre. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que le sol fut suffisant pour étouffer le cri de douleur que le squelette laissa échapper à l’intrusion. Quoi qu’il en advînt, Sans parvint de cette façon à atteindre le téléphone, et appuya sur le bouton raccrocher avec plus de force qu’il n’était nécessaire. 

« Sans ?! Sans réponds m- » 

L'appel se termina sur un son aigu qui apaisa l'inquiétude qu'il ignorait avoir occupée son esprit jusqu'à présent. Sans grande précaution, il recula sa main des profondeurs du squelette, gagnant encore un sifflement lorsqu’il frotta le bout de ses doigts contre les parois de son crâne. 

« Tu n’as que c’que tu mérites. » Grogna-t-il. « La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras deux fois avant de te rebeller contre un monstre plus puissant qu’toi. » 

Se débarrassant du téléphone en le lançant à travers la pièce, Sans se redressa sur ses genoux, n'oubliant pas une seule fois de garder sa prise ferme sur le double. Le danger rôdait toujours, comme les cris qu'il avait entendus de l'autre côté des murs pointaient, et même s'il avait très envie d'interroger ce type, Sans devait rejoindre le patron au plus vite. 

« Maintenant, lève-toi. » 

Le petit squelette obéit, et parvint pourtant l’agacer en traînant des pieds. Qu'il le fasse délibérément ou non, le plus grand n'essaya pas de le savoir. En se levant, il maintint une prise robuste sur le monstre, et le traina ainsi de force jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre, laquelle lui donna accès au couloir, juste à temps pour y voir son frère sortir de sa pièce. Alors que Sans s’apprêtait à lui faire signe de sa présence, un élément intriguant l’arrêta net. 

L'idée qu'il pourrait être sous l’effet d’une drogue refit surface dans son esprit lorsqu'un autre patron, pourtant si différent de son frère, apparut juste après ce dernier. Et bien sûr, il fallait que ce monstre diverge autant que toute autre chose à l'intérieur de cette maudite maison ; même forme, mêmes couleurs, mais pas les mêmes. Une chance au moins que cet énergumène ne semblait pas aussi tenace que boss. 

Sans jeta un œil sur son double, voulant témoigner de sa réaction à la vue de son frère, et espérant intérieurement que le monstre se retournerait avec un énorme sourire au visage en exclamant « On t’a eu et on est tous dans le coup ! ». Il ne comptait pas vraiment là-dessus, cependant. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait et plus il semblait à Sans que cette situation soit une réalité que même lui, pourtant grand amateur de science-fiction, ne saurait expliquer. 

« Sans, relâche-le immédiatement. » 

La voix de Papyrus demandant son attention, il releva les yeux, et vit son patron renfrogné à l’autre bout du couloir. L'ordre avait été clair, et son frère ne manquait jamais de savoir quoi faire lors de situations incertaines. Voilà pourquoi il permit volontiers de rendre au petit squelette sa liberté de mouvement, relâchant prudemment toute prise sur ses os. 

Le double de Papyrus tendit la main vers shorty qui sans attendre une seconde de plus alla se frotter contre sa poitrine. Le plus grand traina alors ses mains sur tout son corps comme une bête affolée. « Sans ! » pleurât-il « Oh mon Dieu, Sans, ça va ? » 

Le petit squelette hocha la tête dans son étreinte, alors même qu’il frottait sa paume contre les bords de sa cavité oculaire abusée. Haussant doucement son autre main au visage du monstre, il demanda. « et toi ? » 

« Toujours, mon frère. » Le sympathique Papyrus répondit. « Je suis vraiment désolé Sans ... je connaissais ton état et pourtant je- » 

« pas maintenant, paps... s’il te plait. » 

« Bien sûr, oui. Excuse-moi. » Son expression désolée fit place à une expression plus sérieuse. « J'ai eu une conversation avec l'autre moi plus tôt- » 

Cela n'avait pas du tout ressemblé à une conversation. 

« -Et je- euh nous, pensons qu'il est important de discuter de ce problème, tous ensemble. » 

Sans regarda par-delà les deux squelettes qui s'étreignaient pour donner à son patron un regard confus, ce dernier lui rendant un petit signe de tête approbateur. Oui, c'était probablement pour le mieux. Plus tôt ils seront informés de leur situation, mieux ce sera. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'informations. 

Sur son bon mot, le monstre qui ressemblait à son frère se redressa puis se dirigea en direction de l’escalier, son comportement étrange et très peu à la manière de son boss. « Discutons-en calmement en bas, autour d'une table. » Dit-il, avec un sourire peu familier sur le visage, alors que l'avorton s’avançait déjà. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » 

_Je connais ma foutue maison, espèce d’imbécile,_ pensa Sans en rassemblant son plus beau sourire.

Une fois de plus, il lança un regard sur Boss, afin de s'assurer que son frère n'était pas opposé à suivre les autres monstres. Sa posture avait beau faire le tableau d’un manche à balai, et ses yeux d’un couteau, Papyrus lui fit un signe de tête en gage de sa compréhension. « Reste proche. » Murmura-t-il prudemment. 

Ainsi, Sans s’exécuta, assurant leur sécurité en se glissant derrière lui, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers ensemble. Une fois leurs pieds sur la moquette du rez-de-chaussée, ils scrutèrent les murs et les meubles à la recherche de toute trace de normalité à travers la pièce. 

Le salon était également étrange si vous portiez attention aux détails. Bien qu’il y trouvât toujours le même bon vieux canapé devant la télévision, et l’exacte même table, sur laquelle l’exacte même livre de physique quantique reposait, (leurs habitudes étaient tenaces, manifestement) tout cela était juste un peu trop ... disons nouveau. Les meubles étaient en assez bon état par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient auparavant. 

« Tu penses à c’que j’pense ? » chuchota Sans. 

Son frère prit le temps de quelques secondes pour échapper à ses pensées intérieures. "Probablement." Répondit-il, son visage tourné vers la cuisine, où leurs doubles les attendaient. « Nous verrons ce qu'ils ont à dire à ce sujet. » 

L’un derrière l’autre, ils poursuivirent jusqu’au seuil de la cuisine, ou ils retrouvèrent les deux imitations de leur personnalité. Le plus grand des deux était en train de gesticuler avec divers ustensiles sans souci dans le monde, faisant des allers-retours entre la bouilloire sur le comptoir et les placards à sa gauche. A côté de lui se tenait le plus petit, déjà assis à la table carrée, et incliné dans sa chaise avec désinvolture. Sa posture décontractée convaincu presque Sans qu'il n'eût pas été pris à la gorge dix minutes auparavant. 

Avec la façon dont le patron fixait la bouilloire - comme si l'objet allait d’un instant à l’autre lui sauter à la figure - Sans se permit de la couper court. 

« On n’boira rien. » 

L’autre Papyrus pivota en leur direction. 

« Très bien. » Dit-il, ses yeux portant alors leur attention sur le petit squelette à la table. « Sans tu veux du thé, peut-être ? » 

« pas la peine, paps. » 

"Paps" soupira un second "Très bien." laissant la bouilloire sur le comptoir avant de tirer une chaise à côté du squelette. Sans et le patron suivirent à contrecœur, s’asseyant à l'autre bout. 

La tension était élevée et un silence de mort ne pouvait être évité dans de telles circonstances. Heureusement pour tout le monde, ce moment quelque peu gênant ne s’éternisa pas bien longtemps, la réplique de son boss prenant la décision de faire le premier pas dans la conversation qui restait à venir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge - en quelque sorte - et commença par une question que Sans n'aurait jamais pensé qu’il poserait aussi subitement. 

« Certains d’entre vous ont-ils déjà entendu parler de la théorie du multivers ? » 

« L'hypothèse de l'existence d'Univers alternatifs. Mais je pense que nous avons dépassé la théorie, en réalité. » Répondit Sans. « Hé, franchement, si j'avais su qu'une version minuscule de moi existait quelqu’part... » 

« je suis tout aussi impressionné, crois-moi. » Le monstre en question lui cligna de l’œil. « et j’te remercie. j'apprécie le compliment. » 

Il supposait que n'importe qui serait assez affecté de le voir de ses propres yeux, que vous ayez cru en cette théorie pendant des années, des mois, des jours ou jamais. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais qu’il le veuille ou non, les évidences étaient là. Le voir appliqué à la réalité, - ou devrait-il dire à sa propre réalité - était une chose difficile à accepter. Tout cela n’était que trop irréel, trop fantaisiste pour que son esprit ne réagisse, comme si malgré tout, il avait encore à tenir la vérité qui s’exhibait devant lui comme vérité. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’était pas le moment de trop réfléchir à cela. Sans pourra prendre tout son temps à méditer sur la signification du monde et sur nombres d’idioties quand il sera plus en sécurité. 

« Donc, si je saisis bien l’idée, » dit-il. « tout ceci voudrait dire que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans votre univers, d'une façon ou d'une autre. » 

« "D'une façon ou d'une autre” ? Ce n'était donc pas intentionnel ? » demanda Paps. 

Sans jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, de peur que le patron ne le réprimande pour ses paroles. Mieux valait ne pas révéler quelque chose qu'il pensait mieux être caché. A sa réassurance, il ne montra aucun signe de la sorte, alors il continua. « Nous ne savons ni comment ni pourquoi. C'est juste, » Il agita sa main sans réel but. « ...arrivé. » 

« Je vois... » marmonna pensivement le grand monstre. « Et je suppose qu’il n’y ait aucune solution que vous ne connaissiez encore ? » 

C’était à ce moment-là, que le patron lui lança ce regard particulier. 

Et le message était clair ; Lui et Sans devaient réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'ils allaient dire sous menace de dévoiler une partie qui pourrait leur nuire. 

Au vu de leur situation complexe, admettre qu'ils étaient égarés et avaient besoin d'aide était une bonne option. Il y avait toutefois un léger risque qui venait en accompagnement avec un choix comme celui-ci qui fit hésiter Sans pour encore quelques instants ; le risque de se faire exploité. Si ces types étaient leurs propres versions, ils n'en restaient pas moins de parfaits inconnus, et se placer en position de dépendance dans une situation si incertaine comme la leur signifiait donner auxdits parfaits inconnus les pleins pouvoirs. 

D'autre part, ce qu'ils connaissaient moins encore que leurs imitations, était l'univers en soi, l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. De ce constat, pouvaient-ils vraiment espérer survivre s'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes dans un monde dont ils ne connaissaient ni les règles, ni les monstres, ni les lieux, ni rien d'autres ? Il était déjà assez difficile pour eux de passer la journée dans leur propre univers, et Sans ne pouvait qu'imaginer les situations délicates qu'ils auraient à confronter dans un monde qui leur était inconnu sur absolument tous les points. Cet endroit pouvait être géré par une bande de Temmies pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient. Avec les deux autres au moins, Sans et Papyrus pouvaient se faire une idée du danger qu'ils auraient à affronter si l'envie leur prenait de les trahir. 

Il serait facile pour ces répliques d'en tirer profit, certes. Seulement, Sans et le Boss n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas vraiment l'embarras du choix. Tout ce qu'ils leur restaient en tant qu'option valable, était de parier sur l'opportunité qui se présentait à eux. En acceptant l'offre de Paps et son frangin, et en faisant preuve de prudence bien entendu, les deux squelettes pourraient se voir gagner la confiance de leurs pairs. De cette façon, ils seraient informés, peut-être même fournit au mieux avant qu'ils ne soient livrés au froid de Snowdin et à ses habitants. 

Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient également besoin d'un endroit ou rester pour la nuit. Et s'il était vrai qu’utiliser la force pour obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin était la première chose qui lui traversa le crâne, tuer leurs versions respectives les priverait définitivement de l’aide que ces deux monstres pouvaient leur apporter. Il n’était même pas sûr qu’ils réussissent à les battre sans en payer le prix. Ces squelettes étaient toujours des versions de leur personne, après tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas être si faibles. 

Et puis, comment Sans et le patron allaient-ils combattre tous les Temmies errant là dehors s'ils mouraient ? 

Sans donna son accord au patron avec un léger hochement, poussant son frère, dont le regard brilla faiblement de reconnaissance, à rediriger son attention sur leurs pairs. « Pas encore. » Répondit-il enfin. 

Il y eut une pause, à laquelle le grand Squelette adressa un long regard au monstre à ses côtés. Sans trouva leur échange silencieux particulièrement provoquant à ce moment de la conversation, lorsque lui et son patron venaient tout juste de leur montrer un aspect de leur vulnérabilité. 

« Dans ce cas c’est officiel ! » Paps s'exclama joyeusement. « Vous deux, serez nos invités. J’espère que l’étroitesse de notre maison ne vous importunera pas tellement ! Nous serons un petit peu les uns sur les autres, malheureusement, mais si nous nous débrouillons avec ce que nous avons je suis certain que- » 

« Quel est le piège. » Interrompit le patron. 

« Hein ? » 

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Cet endroit n’est pas une maison d’hébergement et vous ne nous fournissez certainement pas de logement gratuit. Ce serait trop facile. Alors, que voulez-vous ? Dites-moi votre deal, je suis prêt à négocier. » 

La version souleva une arcade sourcilière, avant de lancer un autre regard confus à son frère, qui lui fit signe de continuer. Paps reprit alors de l’aplomb, ses doigts s'entrelaçant au-dessus du support boisé dans un geste anxieux. 

« Je comprends... oui, je sais que s’en remettre à des étrangers peut parfois être très difficile. Surtout dans une situation comme la vôtre. Je ne peux qu’imaginer votre incertitude... » Il s'interrompit brièvement, choisissant probablement ses mots avec beaucoup de prudence. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, nous attendons effectivement un peu d’aide financière en retour, car voyez-vous, nous ne sommes pas vraiment très...ehm, stable, si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. Toutefois, c’est un point qui n’a pas lieu d’être discuté pour le moment. Nous avons des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler, n’est-ce pas ? » Affirma-t-il tout souriant. « Mais pour revenir au cœur du sujet... » Et voilà que le sourire s’effondre. « je peux vous assurer que nous n’avons aucune mauvaise attention à votre égard. C’est une promesse que je vous fais. Et moi, le grand Papyrus, suis prêt à le prouver si vous refusez de me croire sur parole. » 

Sans le dévisagea avec beaucoup de précision. Hm, oui. Son expression était assez convaincante, il devait se l'admettre. Seulement, il doutait sérieusement que son patron, lui, se soit laissé convaincre par sa petite performance touchante. La gentillesse passait à travers Papyrus comme les fantômes passaient à travers les murs. 

« Je n'en crois pas un seul mot. » Siffla son frère...contre toute attente. « Vous souhaitez certainement quelque chose en ret- » 

Brusquement, le bruit d'une porte claquant contre un mur leur parvint depuis l'entrée. Un air d'étonnement apparu sur le visage de chacun pour le temps d'une seconde, avant que tous ne redirigent leur attention à la source. Un simple regard sur la forme qui faisait son entrée suffit à Sans pour se retrouver bouche béante devant des circonstances tels qu’il ne pensait plus possible s’empiler davantage. Allaient-ils tomber encore longtemps comme ça ? 

« Ngaaaaahh ! » Cria la femme poisson en faisant son premier pas sur la moquette du salon. 

A sa grande stupéfaction, (et malgré l’évidence de la chose) son apparence, tout comme les autres monstres, avait été déformée, distordue par cet univers. Les écailles sur sa peau n'étaient pas aussi rugueuses que celles dont il avait le souvenir, mais plus douces, moins voyantes qu’il était coutumier. Il n'avait jamais vu Undyne sans son armure auparavant, et ici se tenait-elle dans des vêtements que l’on porterait volontiers chez soi. Le manque de couverture révélait - ce qu'il appellerait par comparaison - une forme mince. Les vêtements n'étaient pas étirés par une montagne de muscles comme il s'y était attendu du capitaine de la garde royale, mais lâches, pendants sur sa peau. Elle n'avait pas l'air faible pour autant, mais il était indéniable de dire qu'elle avait perdu du volume. Malgré tout cela, il y avait certaines choses chez elle qui avait demeuré, à la grande appréhension du squelette. Ses dents, par exemple, étaient toujours acérées comme des rasoirs, donnant à son visage une allure carnassière qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, tout comme cette lueur de sanguinaire qui sévissait dans son regard. 

« Qui que vous soyez ! » S’écria-t-elle en pointant sa lance. « Humains, monstres, plante, qu’importe ! Je vous ordonne de vous éloigner de ces squelettes sur le- » Puis, commença la réalisation à la vue de quatre monstres squelettiques assis à une table. « ...champ. » 

Son regard oscilla entre les deux parties de la table, manifestement incapable de choisir un camp sur lequel le poser. Sans aurait très probablement ri de son expression s’il n’avait pas fait lui-même partie de cette immense comédie. 

« Undyne! » Paps se leva brusquement. « Inutile de se battre ! » 

« J’en étais certain ! Je savais que vous n’étiez pas digne de confiance, sales hypocrites ! » 

Tous les yeux gravitèrent sur le boss, désormais braqué à la manière d'un serpent, et dont les mains brandissaient une arme osseuse comme un homme sur le point de faire un massacre, si ce n’était pas exactement cela. 

Le cri provoqua alarme dans chaque âme, Undyne la première, qui dans un relancement d’animosité, brandit sa lance dans une position offensive. Une position que Sans avait eu l'occasion de constater une ou deux fois lors d'exécutions de dealers, cambrioleurs, meurtriers et tous autres types de déchets errant dans les rues de Snowdin Town. Force est de constater, la femme poisson était redoutable dans sa réalité. Et tout dans sa posture pointait qu'il en était de même pour ce monstre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sans devait trouver quelque chose, et vite, avant que cela ne prenne une tournure désastreuse. 

Comme au bon moment, sa propre réplique se hâta en avant, juste devant Undyne. 

« woah, woah. détendons-nous. » opposa-t-il. « c’est moi qui l'ai appelée ici. » 

« Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse, sombre abruti, que ce soit toi qui l'aies appelée ici ?! » Retorqua le boss et pointant le poisson du doigt. 

Merde. Il avait joué sa part là-dedans, n’est-ce pas ? 

« J’suis d’accord avec lui, boss. Détends-toi un peu, et écoutons c’que la demi-portion ici a à nous dire. » 

Son frère reporta cependant son attention sur le mauvais monstre. « Eh bien ?! » Cria-t-il presque sur lui. « Ne reste pas simplement planté là à faire le sombre déchet inutile que tu es ! Fais quelque chose ! » 

Sans leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu’il pensait avoir pris l’habitude depuis le temps. Sur un ton sarcastique, il répondit alors. « Sa majesté s’rait-elle disposée à écouter l’avis de son larbin ? » 

« Oh ferme-la, Sans. » 

« Juste pour une fois, Boss, une seule putain de fois dans ta vie. S’il te plait, fais-moi c’grand plaisir et écoute c’que ce type a à dire. » 

« J'ai dit la ferme ! » s'écria-t-il de plus belle. « C'est à toi de m'écouter ! Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent était de suivre mon exemple. Et tu oses encore me donner des ordres ? Grâce à qui es-tu encore vivant aujourd'hui, nabot ? Ces lâches viennent juste de nous vendre, et qu'est-ce que tu choisis de faire ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! » Il fit halte, et scruta chaque visage de son regard noir. Puis, il pouffa narquoisement. « Mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris, Sans. Avec le temps, j'ai compris qui était le véritable pilier dans cette famille. Dis, puisque tu sembles accorder tellement de confiance à ces idiots qui nous servent de doublons- » 

« hey. » 

« -pourquoi ne pas te faire adopter par la leur ? Ça te conviendrait ? Tu ferais un très bon toutou à mon avis. » 

Sans sentit son œil tiquer nerveusement. Que dire ? Son frère avait vraiment le don pour choisir ses moments. 

Oh comme il aurait payé de retour si la situation le lui avait permis. Hélas, la réalité ne le lui permettait pas, et Sans n'était pas (encore) assez fou et impulsif pour s'engager dans des chamades devant un ennemi qui leur pointait son arme. L’idée de laisser Boss s'en tirer indemne lui ferait presque cracher du sang, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il lui fallait ignorer la raillerie et réparer le tort qu'il avait causé tout à l'heure. Espérons qu'un peu de mensonge suffira. 

« Boss, j’étais à côté de lui, quand il a appelé. Et je l’ai laissé faire. T’as un problème avec ça ? » 

Le boss en resta bouche bée. C'était satisfait d'une certaine façon, de le voir si déboussolé. Il changea toutefois rapidement d'avis quand son frère maintint cet air grave pendant plus de secondes qu'il apparaissait confortable. Sans aucun doute qu'il hésitait entre le remercier ou le féliciter de sa coopération. 

Alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée d'un coup de poing dans la figure, le bruit de la magie dissipée attira l’intérêt de tous. Il s'avéra que la femme poisson avait renoncé à se battre, ses poignes désormais vides et son expression n'arborant plus quelconque air d'hostilité. 

« D'accord, les gars. Essayons juste de...de nous calmer. Je ne ferai rien contre vous, je vous le promets. Voyez ? » Dit-elle en levant ses mains charnues. « Il doit y avoir... » Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit monstre qui se tenait devant elle, une lueur d'incertitude vacillant dans son regard. « Une sorte de malentendu ici. » 

Les choses se mettaient enfin en ordre. Bien. Sans n'aurait pas besoin de se spécifier après tout. Pas tant que Boss comprenait que la situation était suffisamment sûre. Tout finirait par s'amoindrir, il aurait simplement à lui expliquer plus tard, lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus au bord d’une guerre. 

« Boss. » Insista-t-il dans l’espoir que Papyrus lâche. 

Têtu comme il était, Boss résista encore quelques instants. Il fallait toutefois le comprendre. Son comportement était loin d'être étrange pour un monstre fier et puissant comme son frère, qui depuis toujours, avait considéré la capitulation comme une démonstration de faiblesse. En revanche, il se révéla étrange qu'il abandonne aussi facilement, aussi simplement qu'un dernier coup d'œil sur Undyne. Car c’est avec un dernier regard sur la femme poisson, que Papyrus daigna enfin dissiper sa magie avec un grognement. 

« Si quelque chose arrive ce sera de ta faute, Sans. » 

Symboliquement, ce bruit guttural avait sonné final et apaisant aux oreilles de tout le monde, et n'avait ressemblé en rien au bruit d'un monstre en colère. Sans était plus que complaisant à l'idée de faire exactement ce qu'Undyne leur avait proposé à l’instant. Repartir de zéro, tout oublier, faire table rase, pour qu'ils puissent enfin... enfin se concentrer sur un moyen de retourner à leur univers.


	2. quand une morue vous colle aux basques que vous n'avez pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre plus court cette fois mais qui sera très vite compensé avec le suivant, qui pour le coup est beaucoup beaucoup plus long.  
> Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis si vous en avez un

Quelque temps après leur étrange rencontre, et une fois que chacun avait l'esprit suffisamment clair, les monstres, à l'exception d'Undyne, avaient décidé de discuter de la planification future pour les deux squelettes hors de cet univers. Gestion, nourriture, solutions à leurs problèmes de dimensions alternatives : la plupart des idées étaient d'abord venues de Papyrus, qui se révéla être le monstre le plus enthousiaste d'entre tous sur l’organisation des espaces et des tâches. Du moins, au départ. 

Son frère se plaint souvent durant les échanges, très souvent. Certaines choses dites beaucoup trop "insultantes envers un monstre de son acabit" et "risquées pour lui et son frère". Pour faire office d’exemple, son double en était à un moment donné venu au sujet de la cuisine, en proposant tout à fait honnêtement d'être celui qui cuisinerait pour la bande entière, ce que Boss refusa aussitôt, opposé à laisser les deux versions cuisiner pour eux sans surveillance de leur part. Voilà ainsi comment il fut décidé que les deux grands squelettes cuisineraient ensemble, au grand amusement de Red.

Les finances furent également discutées, toutefois brièvement. La solution avait été promise par la demi-portion, Sans, mentionnant faire ses recherches pour leur trouver du travail. Sans réelle surprise, Boss n'avait rien contesté, cette fois. Parce qu'il avait jusque-là aspiré à une vie remplie par le labeur, Papyrus n'avait jamais eu besoin de la carotte pour se surmener au travail. C’était pour dire quel degré de folie son frère avait atteint. 

La discussion s'était bien déroulée dans l'ensemble, minus quelques moments gênants à essayer de déchiffrer qui était qui, et qui faisait quoi. Une chose peu facile à faire quand leurs noms coïncidaient à la lettre prête. Dès lors, les monstres avaient commencé à discuter d’une solution à leur problème, et ce fût Undyne qui trouva l'alternative avec l’idée des surnoms : une solution qui parut satisfaisante à l’égard de tous, même à Boss qui avait pourtant opposé un peu au départ. Sans et Papyrus, ceux qui possédaient la maison, avaient obtenu le droit de s'en tenir à leur nom original, car il était simplement normal, comme la femme l’expliqua, que ces deux monstres qui avaient des amis et des connaissances dans tout l’Underground, s’en tiennent au nom pour lequel les gens les connaissaient. Ainsi, son frère prit le nom d’Edge, en l’honneur de sa bonne nature, et Sans se nomma sans trop grande peine, Red, en référence à la couleur de sa magie. 

Conclusion faite sur leurs noms, Sans les avait par la suite dirigés à leur cave, où lui et le boss y avaient trouvé leur seul espoir de rentrer : la machine. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire : le tas de ferraille. Son état ne présageait rien de très promettant, vraiment, et Sans avait eu cet air misérable sur le visage qui le fit questionner davantage sur leurs chances. C’était à se demander s’ils allaient rentrer un jour. 

Lorsque les monstres étaient revenus au salon, ils avaient retrouvé la poiscaille pressée contre Paps, mains jointes et suppliantes contre son torse. Il s’etait avéré malgré les apparences qu’elle lui demandait à rester dormir. Mais bien que la requête de son ami avait rendu le dou- ...Papyrus tout heureux pendant un instant, le squelette réalisa assez rapidement le manque de place pour l'accueillir, et par conséquent dû se résoudre à refuser Undyne. Le poisson avait alors insisté de toute son âme, plaçant prétexte sur prétexte au-dessus du “pourquoi elle devait absolument rester la nuit”, et attisant parfois vicieusement l'envie du petit naïf avec une liste de toutes les activités imaginables qu'ils pourraient accomplir, que ce soit l’idée d’une soirée pyjama, de films qu’ils pouvaient regarder, de jeux et puzzles, ou tout autre mensonge qui lui permettrait de gagner son accord. 

Accord qu’elle gagna, au final. 

Red n'était pas dupe de son jeu. Il comprenait très bien qu'elle ne leur faisait pas autant confiance que leurs pairs. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où la femme lui avait lancé ce même regard défiant du coin de son œil, ou ce même air paranoïaque qu’elle avait eu lorsque Red s’approchait un peu trop de ses doubles. Sérieusement, c’était à en perdre ses nerfs. 

Quand l’horloge sonna dix-neuf heures, il faisait nuit noire. Sans s’était déjà assoupi sur le canapé du salon, ouvrant parfois ses yeux, ternis par la fatigue, pour se rendormir l’instant suivant. Comme convenu, Boss et Papyrus étaient entrés dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Il faut dire qu’en tant que monstres avec un profond besoin d’organisation, ils prenaient tous deux très à cœur le fait de suivre le plan à la lettre. Toutefois, si le plan en question avait semblé impeccable dans leur tête, ils avaient peut-être omis la nécessité de discuter de la recette avant de se mettre à la tâche ; parce qu'il y eut ensuite beaucoup de pinaillages quant aux choix des ingrédients et du dosage. C’était d’ailleurs pile pendant ce vacarme, et lorsque Sans commençait à tomber dans un sommeil profond, qu’Undyne avait enfin jugé opportun de demander à discuter avec Red, sans oublier bien sûr de lui faire comprendre qu’il était mieux de ne pas refuser. Le squelette n’avait pas attendu longtemps pour accepter son invitation, tout bonnement, car il s’était donné à penser que la femme souhaitait régler leurs comptes avant le dîner, et secondement, car il était de coutume, chez eux, de ne pas refuser la provocation. L’opportunité d’arranger leur petit problème était trop belle, et à cet égard, Red avait fait le choix de suivre le poisson. 

A présent il se tenait debout devant l’entrée, seul avec Undyne dans le froid du soir, à observer le temps se gâter peu à peu. 

La nuit avait toujours été un problème pour les habitants de sa ville. Attendez seulement le crépuscule, et les bourrasques de vent se faisaient déjà plus nombreuses, gagnant fortement en intensité au grand malheur des monstres sans fourrure. Les tombées de neige, elles aussi, devenaient plus denses lorsque le "soleil", - pour garder l'expression des hommes - se couchait, rendant les paysages, une fois couplés avec la pénombre, complètement illisibles pour celui qui ne pouvait voir dans le noir. 

Ici, cependant ? 

Rien de tout cela. Aucune bourrasque pour vous racler les os lorsque vous aviez le malheur de travailler le soir, aucune tempête de neige pour vous perdre en plein milieu de la nature, aucun monstre nyctalope et affamé cherchant leur proie dans les rues de Snowdin, rien. Absolument rien, à l'exception de la sérénité nocturne et de quelques jolies lumières festives allumées ici et là sur les façades. 

La vue depuis l’entrée de leur maison était plutôt...différente. C’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. 

Ressentant soudainement l'envie de fumer, Red plongea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, soulagé de constater qu'il portait son paquet de cigarettes avant qu'ils ne soient téléportés. De ce pack, il en tira un bâtonnet, qu'il plaça soigneusement entre ses dents, avant de porter le briquet à sa bouche. Cigarette entre deux doigts, il prit une longue inspiration apaisante, un train de fumée s'échappant aussitôt de sa cavité nasale, tout en parvenant à s'immiscer à travers les failles de ses dents. Le nuage parcourra ensuite l'air comme de la brume, enveloppant lentement leurs formes de son déluge. 

« Alors ? » Commença-t-il en relâchant son souffle. « J’ai cru comprendre que le capitaine avait besoin de moi ? » 

« Tout juste, » Répondit Undyne à ses côtés, abandonnant les flocons du regard pour revenir à son visage. « et c’est à propos de Sans. Il y a quelque chose que j’aimerais que tu saches sur le p’tit gars avant que je ne reparte demain matin. » 

« Un problème avec lui ? » 

« Si on veut. C’est ce que les diagnostics posés par Alphys ont révélé, en tout cas. Il a.. » Undyne détourna les yeux brièvement. « Il a quelques problèmes de santé, pour tout te dire. » 

Red stoppa net en pleine inhalation, désormais bien plus intéressé par cette femme. 

« L’autre jour, mon amie m’a parlé de ces diagnostics que Sans avait faits il y a un certain temps. Les résultats montrent très peu de réserves magiques, et un faible taux d’HP dans son système. Elle m’a expliqué que ces anomalies causent une sorte de...de, euh, comment Alphys le disait déjà ? ...Syndrome de la fainéantise ? » 

Il y eut une pause, à laquelle le poisson utilisa ses quelques neurones pour pondérer sur la question. Les bras croisés, elle tapota le bout de ses doigts contre sa chair rugueuse, un son “tactactac” rythmé faisant écho jusqu’à ses oreilles inexistantes. 

« Ah, peu importe. Ce que je veux surtout te dire, Red, c’est que Sans est un gars plutôt fragile, et sur le moment je ne l’avais pas compris, mais tous ces chiffres...tous ces “un” sur ses tests, ce n’était pas normal. Sans compter qu’en comparant les diagnostics, Alphys a observé un affaiblissement de son âme sur la durée, et... » D’une voix triste et hésitante, elle ajouta : « Et j’imagine que tu sais déjà ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui souffrent de ces symptômes ? ...À tous ces monstres qui perdent la force de leur âme ? » 

Tous finissaient par tomber dans le coma. 

« Uh-huh. » Fredonna-t-il pensivement. « D’accord, jusque-là, je te suis très bien. En revanche, ce que je comprends moins bien, c’est : pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrive ? » 

« Bonne question, » Soupira-t-elle. « et pas la moindre idée. Mon amie est encore en train de travailler sur les causes, ou plutôt, » Elle tira la langue puérilement tandis que ses joues prirent une couleur vive. « sur “la relation de cause à effet” comme les geeks dans son genre aiment si bien le dire. » 

Le squelette n’avait pas pu commenter sur le rougissement indéniable qui venait d’apparaître à la mention d’Alphys, car il était lui-même trop occupé à couvrir le rictus qu’il portait sans aucun doute au coin de sa bouche. Il faut dire que la nouvelle était bonne ; si Sans n’était pas en capacité de se battre, alors cela signifiait qu’ils prédominaient sur l’échiquier. Ce tournant seul leur offrait à lui et Edge un nombre incalculable de possibilités. 

« Hm. C’est embêtant. » 

Undyne cligna des yeux, lentement et comiquement. Quoi qu’il ait prononcé, ses mots laissèrent ce poisson aussi muet qu’une carpe. « ”C’est embêtant” qu’il dît. » Cracha-t-elle presque, avant de comprendre son erreur. Elle parvint à reprendre son timbre de voix en se raclant la gorge, sans toutefois abandonner cette intonation de poisson irrité : « Sans est faible, tu comprends ? Un coup sur lui, un seul, et le frère de Papyrus pourrait se retrouver coincé entre la vie et la mort, placé sous soins excessifs pour le restant de ses jours. » 

Des images avec Sans sous son emprise flashèrent subitement dans son esprit, avec en tête l’idée qu’il aurait peut-être poussé ce monstre plus près de la mort qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. 

« Ça va, j’ai compris le message. » 

Red jeta un œil sur la cigarette qu’il fumait toujours, laquelle il s’aperçut commencer à expirer sous ses inspirations profondes. Avec un dernier souffle, il jeta son bâtonnet à travers la pénombre, pour en retirer un deuxième, qu’il porta sans plus tarder à sa bouche. Le geste avait semblé assez inoffensif dans son esprit, mais peut-être pas pour la poiscaille qui, au contraire, se crispa davantage à côté de ses airs nonchalants. Sans doute avait-elle espéré quelque chose de lui sur le moment ; un regard, une émotion, un petit mot d’encouragement pour Sans et sa famille, peut-être ? 

« Et, euh, je suis désolé pour lui, au fait. » 

Undyne soupira pour la centième fois aujourd’hui, et Red ne put s’empêcher de grimacer légèrement de dégout. Voilà pourquoi il détestait tant ces situations. 

« Écoute-moi bien, Red. » Gronda le capitaine. « Et écoute-moi vraiment bien. Je connais les types dans ton genre qui profitent de l’innocence des autres, j’en ai confronté assez pour en reconnaitre un quand il se pointe. Et si tu t’avises de toucher à un seul cheveux de ces squelettes- » 

« Les squelettes, » souffla-t-il, à bout de patience. « n’ont pas de cheveux, chérie. » 

« A un seul de leurs poils - » 

« Heh. Encore raté. » 

« Tu m’as très bien comprise ! Et donc si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que les effleurer, que ce soit intentionnel ou non, l’un ou l’autre, je m’en moque, » Son expression prit une tout autre forme, tandis qu’elle l’agrippa par le col, rapprochant leur visage à un souffle de distance. La lumière des guirlandes qui se voulait chaleureuse, se reflétait ironiquement sur ses dents, rendant son sourire plus carnassier encore. « Alors, il faudra t’attendre à ce que je te le fasse payer cent-fois plus, mon gros. » 

Mais le gros resta silencieux. Alors qu’elle le tenait sur ses pointes, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il prit d’ailleurs tellement son pied dans les airs, qu’un coup de froid qui avait eu pitié d’eux, fit office de bruit de fond pendant la bataille de regards qu’ils menèrent. Ce après quoi, ils s’y retrouvaient encore à gronder des yeux. C’était dire à quel point elle semblait vouloir lui déclarer la guerre. 

Non, Red n’était pas impressionné. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Cette femme aux airs d’ahurie venait tout juste de lui montrer son plus gros point faible. Franchement, qui était assez bête pour se montrer aussi évident face à son ennemi ? Elle, manifestement, l’était assez pour dévoiler son attachement aux frères squelettes, et comme tout bon joueur qui se respectait, Red se ferait une joie d’utiliser cette faiblesse contre elle à l’avenir. Quant au présent... 

Red inspira une nouvelle gorgée de fumée, qu’il s’empressa de libérer sur le visage de la femme. C’était, en quelque sorte, sa façon à lui d’exprimer son affection envers quelqu’un qui le tenait par la gorge. 

« Ça te prend souvent de... » Dit-il, en ramenant son regard aux mains charnues. « sauter sur les os des autres comme ça ? » 

La répartie d’Undyne fut entièrement convoyée par son regard, froid et avide de réponses. 

« Oh, allez, pas besoin de se hérisser les poils, chaton. » Ajouta Red. « Moi et Edge n’avons rien fait à tes petits protégés, alors pourquoi dégainer si vite ? » Tenta le squelette en haussant les épaules. En vain. Undyne ne bronchait pas, et il lui fallut rassembler toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se laisser grincer audiblement des dents. « Très bien, posons-le donc autrement : je viens d’atterrir ici, et toi et tes amis décident de nous donner un toit, peut-être même un travail si Sans tient parole. Qu’est-ce qui te ferais croire que je balancerais la seule chance que vous nous avez offerte ? » 

Fort heureusement, il avait pu sentir la poigne s’amoindrir sur son col lorsqu’il parlait, et put donc se laisser convaincre assez facilement qu’elle ne tarderait pas à lâcher prise. Red était un monstre patient, c’est vrai, mais même les monstres patients avaient leurs limites. À ce stade, le squelette était quasiment certain d’avoir laissé couler plus de choses en une journée qu’il en avait laissées du reste sa vie. Après tout, il fallait bien qu’il célèbre son premier séjour au sein d’un univers alternatif rempli de poissons dégénérés et de squelettes malades. Mais à un moment donné, c’était trop ; la dernière goutte d’eau allait tomber, et les chances que Red se retrouve avec une gorge entre les doigts si le moment en venait à se prolonger n’étaient pas maigres. Loin de là. 

_Allez, relâche-moi,_ pensa-t-il furieusement, _relâche-moi, sale putain de thon._

« Undyne, Red ? » 

Personne ne s’était attendu à ce qu’un Papyrus, spatule en main, émerge soudainement de l’entrée, et certainement pas Undyne qui, par surprise, lâcha son col d’un geste brusque et rapide ; le nouvel arrivant avait tout vu, bien entendu, mais cela ne semblait pas décourager la poiscaille qui essaya tant bien que mal de cacher les hostilités sous une pose détendue et un large sourire. Trois octaves au-dessus de son ton habituel, elle salua ensuite son ami, (un peu tardivement, certes) ce dernier lui rendant gentiment la politesse ; si le squelette avait compris quelque chose, il n’en dit pas un mot dessus : 

« Le dîner du grand Papyrus et du terrible Edge est enfin prêt, vous pouvez rentrer. » 

Undyne acquiesça explicitement à chaque mot qu’il prononçait, - probablement sans vraiment comprendre ce à quoi elle acquiesçait réellement - puis rassura Papyrus qu’ils arriveraient dans pas moins d’un instant. Il devait paraitre assez évident, même pour lui, que la femme essayait de sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle s’était elle-même embourbée. Mais Paps en cet instant ne semblait pas incliné à mentionner quoi que ce soit sur son comportement peu crédible. C’est donc sans un mot de travers qu’il rentra à l’intérieur, laissant Red et sa copine du soir une fois de plus seuls dans le froid et l’obscurité. 

Le poisson attendit le claquement de porte résonner dans le silence avant d’oser ouvrir la bouche, sa voix retrouvant son tonus habituel : 

« Euh...ce n’était pas prévu...- » 

Sans blague. 

« -Bon, eh bien... ne faisons pas attendre les autres, hein ? » 

Ne jugeant ensuite plus nécessaire de trainer avec lui, la femme poisson se dirigea vers l’entrée, par laquelle elle disparut dans les couleurs chaudes du salon. Après quoi, le squelette ne fit qu’attendre à l’endroit exact où elle l’avait laissé, en seule compagnie de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était resté. Trop confus, ou trop fatigué, peut-être ? Vraiment, il n’en savait rien. Toujours est-il qu’il continua à fumer sa cigarette en silence. 

Puis soudainement, quelque chose lâcha en lui. Son nerf, il croyait bien, lâcha. Animé par une rage folle, Red jeta son poing contre l’une des poutres en bois, sa cigarette longtemps oubliée pour laisser place à une impitoyable frustration. La pensée d’avoir laissé ce monstre arrogant repartir sans la moindre entaille eut le malheur de traverser son esprit à ce moment-là, et le frustra plus profondément encore. Il donna cette fois-ci un coup de pied dans la poutre, laquelle craqua un son aigu qui eut au moins pour conséquence de stopper le squelette dans son emportement. Refusant de peu l’envie de donner un autre coup dans le bois, Red prit alors quelques grandes inspirations d’air frais, et constata tout en le faisant que la fumée manquait déjà horriblement à sa cage thoracique. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser aller à une troisième cigarette ce soir, ou bien il finirait par vider le paquet entier. C’est donc après une dernière, longue, respiration, qui n’apaisa pas vraiment ses ardeurs, qu’il se retrouva à retracer les pas de la femme, avec en tête, l’image alléchante d’un corps inerte et poissonneux à ses pieds. 

Espérons au moins que son frère ait fait du poisson pour ce soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un red très frustré : check  
> Red qui sait à propos de sans : check  
> Un sans qui a très peur du prochain chapitre : check  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. un dîner presque parfait

Ah, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour retourner ne serait-ce qu'un jour en arrière.

Red était assis à table entouré de son frère et de ses hôtes, visage affaissé contre sa paume et main libre tapotant contre le bois de la table. Certaines de ces personnes parlaient. Quelques mots lâchés ici et là pour remplir le silence que personne ne voulait subir. Personne, sauf lui, car il fallait dire que sa petite conversation de tout à l’heure l’avait rendu beaucoup moins tolérant au bruit. Le squelette observait Papyrus slalomer entre les chaises tel un pro, faisant de son mieux pour poser les derniers contenants sur la table. Il avait d'abord pensé la cuisine trop étroite pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir, mais Papyrus, ô grand Papyrus qu'il était, avait réussi à lui donner tort en offrant à tous et à chacun une place dans ce petit espace fait pour deux personnes. Red, lui, n'aurait certainement pas pu tout régler pour cinq, même si vous lui aviez donné les commandes. En parler était une chose, mais l'appliquer en était une autre.

Quand Red avait posé pied dans la cuisine, il avait retrouvé la table entourée de ses chaises avec un tabouret supplémentaire pour l'invité surprise qui s'était incrusté ce soir. Edge, lui, avait été retrouvé coupé du groupe, assis à l'autre extrémité de la table, certainement toujours répugné à l’idée de se poser à côté de ses nouveaux copains. Et comme il était hors de question que Red ne s'installe à côté de la poiscaille, il avait choisi par dépit de s'asseoir près de Sans. Par dépit, non parce que la menace du poisson trainait toujours dans sa tête, mais parce que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de cogner le monstre qui l’avait provoqué. Alors, pour le dire autrement, se placer à côté d’elle, c’était prendre le risque de perdre la face.

Finalement, la nourriture fut placée en centre de la table, et de la fumée un peu trop épaisse à son gout s’échappa du conteneur aussitôt que Papyrus leva le couvercle. Cela ne concerna pas le grand monstre, qui après avoir cherché les ustensiles nécessaires, retourna au groupe en leur demandant de tendre leurs assiettes. C'était spaghetti aujourd'hui, constata Red avec amertume. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait spaghettis demain également, si Paps partageait le trait "cuisiner le même repas tous les jours" avec son frère. Ça, et Red avait compris depuis un certain temps, que les hôtes étaient relativement pauvres, et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc par varier les menus à leur guise.

Une bonne chose pour eux que, ni lui, ni Edge n'était pointilleux avec la nourriture. D’une, car pour eux aussi, il fut un temps ou la faim leur tiraillait le ventre, et ou le comptant de leur tirelire était une inquiétude. Deux, car son boss avait torturé son palais pendant des années avec sa bouffe infecte. 

Au fond ce n’était pas pour rien s’il allait se goinfrer chez Grillby’s dès qu’il pouvait se le permettre. Pourtant, Red n’était pas un squelette dont la langue était difficile à satisfaire, et quand il fallait manger de la merde, eh bien il mangeait de la merde. Mais encore une fois, dire que les plats de son boss étaient de la merde était enjoliver la chose.

Enfin, Papyrus prit place, souhaita un bon appétit à table, et tous commencèrent à planter les fourchettes dans leur plat. Red ne résista pas l’envie plus longtemps, prenant une part de spaghettis avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. Le gout n'était pas totalement... immangeable, ce qui était déjà merveilleux, compte tenu des deux personnes qui avaient cuisiné ce soir.

Il déglutit la matière visqueuse, tout en essayant de ne pas s’attarder sur le gout. Quand il prit une autre bouchée, il entendit à côté de lui résonner le bruit d’une fourchette, celle de Sans, plonger dans les pâtes. Une pensée grotesque lui traversa alors l’esprit, tandis qu’il avalait difficilement les spaghettis qu’il avait sur la langue.

Celle de savoir comment Sans mangeait.

Bien sûr, il savait que la nourriture qu’ils mangeaient était immatérielle, contrairement aux humains qui ingéraient du matériel tout à travers leur corps. Et naturellement, il savait aussi que les monstres n'avaient pas besoin d'une gorge ni même d'une bouche pour que les aliments soient absorbées. Mais là où son intérêt semblait piquer chez Sans était ses dents, plates et unifiées, jamais ouvertes, et toujours fermées. Sans vraiment l'admettre, Red titillait de savoir quelles différences il pouvait encore trouver chez son alter.

Trop curieux pour son propre bien, il jeta un œil à sa gauche, mais plutôt que d'observer Sans comme il l'avait entendu, son attention se mit à graviter sur Undyne, et plus exactement sur son visage, grimaçant de douleur et dont les joues gonflées de nourriture en disaient bien assez. Par erreur de timing, ou par malchance, ce fut à ce moment précis que Papyrus posa la question attendue.

« Alors, comment aimez-vous notre plat ? »

À la voix du squelette, Undyne se recomposa aussitôt, peut-être même beaucoup trop tôt, - car en bougeant brusquement, le poisson cogna son corps contre la table, créant un boucan trop évident pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de son ami :

« Undyne ? ... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, tou- » Elle lâcha un toussotement. « Tout va super bien, Paps, tes spaghettis sont juste...Tellement bons ! »

Sans attendre, Undyne pelleta une autre fourchette de spaghetti, certainement car la femme avait souhaité prouver son point et qu’elle n’avait rien trouvé de mieux pour aider son cas. Son comportement fit presque ricaner Red, quand il remarqua la présence de perles de sueur couler le long de ses tempes.

« Fiou c'est...c-c'est là qu'on voit l'effet de mes leçons, h-hein? » bégaya-t-elle en refermant ses lèvres sur la fourchette. « A che rythme, chu vas devenir chef chez Mettaton ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Undyne, pourquoi ferais-je chef quand je suis à deux doigts d'entrer dans la garde ? »

La femme finit par stopper sa main avant que quoi que ce soit n'atteigne sa bouche, immobilisée par une chose que Red ne parvint pas à déterminer. Cela ne sembla pas gêner Papyrus, car il ajouta ensuite avec beaucoup d'entrain :

« Une fois que j'aurais atteint ton niveau culinaire, le grand Papyrus disposera enfin de toutes les qualités pour entrer dans la garde royale, pas vrai ? »

Il y eut un moment de gêne, ou rien ni personne ne bougea d'un pouce. Des regards désarçonnés s'échangèrent, partiellement entre Sans et Undyne, qui laissèrent à Red la forte impression que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux monstres. Quelque chose d’inexpliqué était en train de se produire, mais quoi ? En retournant son attention vers Paps, il constata avec frayeur qu'il n'avait pas fané face à ce silence de mort, son visage toujours innocemment souriant envers le monstre qu’il adressait.

« P-paps c'est- »

« c'est cool, frérot. tu veux dire que tu vas pouvoir nous cuisiner des steaks en forme de ton visage ? »

La mine de Papyrus se renfrogna considérablement. Son frère avait tout juste ouvert la bouche qu'il parût déjà fatigué. «...Sans, tu sais que je t'aime, mais il va falloir que tu me parles français cette fois ! »

« chez MTT-Brand, » expliqua Sans, balançant sa chaise en arrière. « tu as ces espèces de steak qu’ils servent, de très grande taille, et qui ont la forme du robot que tu aimes regarder. » 

« Qu-! Je n’aime pas spécialement le regarder Sans ! Et si je le regarde c’est avant tout pour ses émissions de cuisine ! »

« et les figurines dans ta chambre ? » Continua le petit squelette. « c’est pour ta cuisine, ça aussi ? »

« Sans ! »

« je plaisante, paps, je plaisante. je sais bien que tu le regardes pour ses émissions. » Il arrêta finalement de jouer avec sa chaise et posa une main contre sa joue, un air taquin tirant les traits de sa figure. « je veux dire, il est plutôt sexy en tablier. ne pas le voir, ce serait rater quelque chose. » 

« Sans, je suis sur le point de te lancer ma fourchette à la figure ! »

Les deux squelettes continuèrent leur jeu sous les yeux abasourdis des autres, et l'incompréhension la plus totale du poisson. À la suite de quoi, et quelques taquineries lancées plus tard, la table finit par reprendre un cours normal ; lorsque Paps, qui finit par en avoir eu assez, décida de mettre son frère en sourdine. La bourde avec Undyne, qu'importe de quoi il s’était agi, ne fut pas remise sur la table par la suite, probablement oubliée sous un tas de blagues et de rigolades. La fourchette aussi, fut oubliée de Sans, puisqu’elle n'atteignit jamais la surface de ses dents dans toute cette discussion. Oubliée, à un tel point, que certains finirent leur assiette avant même qu’il n’avale quoi que ce soit de la sienne.

Des pensées comme quoi le squelette le ferait exprès, lui passa par la tête plusieurs fois, et à chacune d'elle, cela poussait son irritation un peu plus près du bord.

« tu sembles être obsédé par mon visage depuis tout à l’heure. » Lui lâcha Sans, quand l'insistance de ses deux pupilles rouges ne pouvait plus se faire ignorer. « est-ce qu’il y a un problème ? »

Red, à ce moment, ne tenta même pas de le nier, ne tenta même pas de jouer le jeu, ou de réagir honteusement. Ce n’était pas à lui de rougir, mais à ce monstre fragile, qui ne pouvait même pas supporter un coup sans tomber en poussière.

« Oh, oui, j’me demandais... » dit-il, en jetant très brièvement un œil autour de lui. Par chance, Edge et Papyrus étaient occupés à bavarder. « si tu n’ouvres pas la bouche en mangeant, alors j’serais intéressé de savoir comment tu suces. »

Les mots l’avaient à peine quitté que le bruit d’un poisson s’étouffant avec sa boisson parvint à lui. La pauvre n’en avait pas eu assez pour ce soir. Sans, en revanche, ne réagit pas tellement comme il l’avait attendu, si ce n’est que son regard ne paraissait plus vouloir quitter le sien. Avait-il réussi à blesser le petit squelette ? En souriant railleusement, Red décida de le découvrir soi-même.

« Quoi ? J’ai touché un point sensible ? »

« Ferme-là, Red. » Fulmina Undyne de derrière Sans. « Fiche-lui la paix. »

Il ne put réprimer cette fois de lâcher un grognement en réponse, le sentiment de frustration revenant à son âme comme un torrent de mauvaises sensations. Ses doigts reprirent leurs saccades à côté de son plat, rythmés à nouveau par les remous de son bouillonnement intérieur. Avec tout le respect qu’il lui devait, il leva son majeur à la femme, cette dernière restant bouche ouverte devant son doigt. Elle n’avait clairement pas anticipé une réponse tel que la sienne, et pendant un instant le squelette cru voir sur son expression l’une de ces lueurs que les monstres avaient lorsqu’ils vous haïssaient du plus profond de leur âme. C’était un air qu’il avait pu voir quelques fois, sur les visages de ceux qu’il punissait sans vergogne. À vrai dire, ce regard il le connaissait déjà bien, ayant vécu une vie dans un monde profondément hostile. C’était là dommage pour elle qu’il ne se sente pas pour le moins menacé de ses petites intimidations pathétiques.

Sans qui avait été placé en arrière-fond dans son esprit, et qui commençait à comprendre ou la situation les mènerait, se manifesta dans la dispute qui commençait tout doucement à s’animer ; levant une main devant leurs yeux, comme un “stop” à ce qui allait sortir, et cherchant à rediriger l’attention sur lui.

« laisse-moi te montrer. » Dit-il en s’adressant à Red.

Sans prévenir, les dents du squelette départirent, et formèrent comme deux rangées séparées entre ses deux supposées lèvres, (avait-il seulement été de chair). Il porta ensuite la fourchette dégoulinante de spaghettis à sa langue - cyan, il constata - et ingéra rapidement la nourriture, concluant en refermant ses dents, qui reprirent leur apparence originelle.

« je peux ouvrir ma bouche, comme je peux la fermer. » Expliqua Sans en fauchant une autre part de spaghetti. « sauf quand une blague me vient en tête, là je ne peux pas, heh. »

Red laissa échapper un ricanement, pouvant sentir juste après, l’unique œil de la femme se trainer sur lui.

« Tu n’es pas un squelette très normal, hein ? Parce que c'n'est certainement pas un truc que moi et Boss pouvons faire. »

« ah ? eh bien, je suppose qu’on peut l’ajouter à la longue liste de nos différences. »

« Je suppose. Mais pour autant que j’ai apprécié ton petit tour de magie, ça n’a pas répondu à la question que j’t’ai posée. »

Joueur, Sans fit mine de sceller sa bouche avec sa main, et retourna à son plat. Le geste amusa tellement le gros monstre, qu’il parvint à en oublier l'autre poisson, toujours colérique, et braqué comme un animal. Il faut dire que c’était téméraire de sa part, et Red...Oh Red allait tout de suite tester cette témérité.

« Puis-je retirer ton assiette, Sans ? »

Si bien sûr Paps s’était gardé de foutre une bonne conversation en l’air avec sa fichue présence.

Red expira un long souffle agacé alors que Papyrus tendait une main à son frère. S’il était très frustré que le grand monstre se soit introduit au mauvais moment, il constata tout de même à travers son mécontentement, que l’incrusteur pointait une assiette pleine.

« ouais, merci paps. » Répondit le petit squelette en avançant son plat. « je vais préparer les chambres pendant que tu t’occupes de ça, d’accord ? »

À peine avait Papyrus hoché de la tête, que Sans quitta la table, puis la cuisine pour supposément s’occuper d’une autre tâche. Sans attendre, le plus grand se tourna ensuite vers les autres et demanda à emporter l’abondante vaisselle, qui une fois toutes retirées, fut amenée à l’évier pendant que chacun sortait de table. Alors que Paps commençait à éponger les assiettes, il proposa aux monstres qui restèrent, de l’attendre dans le salon pour le temps qu’il s’occupait de ses tâches domestiques. Undyne refusa d’abord en insistant d’user de son aide, mais Papyrus ne lui céda pas ce refus, sous prétexte que les invités - pour le citer - étaient roi, et qu’il était de son devoir en tant que bon hôte, de s’occuper du ménage. S’en suit ensuite Edge, qui contrairement à l’autre poisson, ne demanda pas gentiment à aider, mais s’imposa de lui-même dans les tâches, et ce, malgré les tentatives de dissuasion de Papyrus. Au final, rien ne put être fait pour aider son frère à comprendre l’importance de la relation entre hôte et invités, et les deux squelettes se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à être logés à la même enseigne. Red avait été un peu hésitant à quitter le boss une seconde fois, mais encouragé par son discernement et ses aises, il se laissa penser que Boss savait très bien ce qu’il faisait, et que Boss savait également très bien discerner le danger quand il était là. Alors, sans le moindre signe de ce dernier, Red, lui aussi, se permit de quitter la cuisine.

Quand il atteint le salon, Undyne s'était affaissée sur le canapé. Elle avait les pieds sur la table avec un bras sur l’accoudoir. Il fut assez simple pour lui de deviner qu’elle avait déjà dormi ici auparavant, et en ce cas qu’il était normal qu’elle connaisse les lieux plus intimement que lui. 

Quand bien même, était-ce une raison pour lui de se retirer dans un coin et de laisser place aux habitués ? Certainement pas, et c’est pourquoi il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place sur le fauteuil avec elle. Ce poisson pouvait bien aller se faire damner si elle pensait qu’il lui céderait son espace.

Aussitôt assis, le calme reprit son cours dans la pièce, seulement importuné par le faible bruit de l’eau et de quelques entrechocs d’assiettes. Red s’affaissa un peu plus dans le dossier, et, se plaisant dans cette position, ferma les yeux. Son train de pensée, malgré ses meilleurs essais, revint rapidement à Undyne, tenue à portée de main, et pourtant si inatteignable. Cela était réellement agaçant, qu’il ne puisse plus toucher ce qu’il voulait toucher. Agaçant à un point qu’il eut quelques fois ressenti il y a très longtemps de ça. Oui, il s’en souvenait bien, de ces moments dans son enfance, ou lui et Edge étaient encore trop jeune, trop immature, trop faible pour comprendre la mécanique du monde sous terre.

Le squelette laissa échapper un soupir, se laissant peu à peu relaxer dans la douce fabrication verte. Peu importe. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait l’intention de laisser les mauvais temps revenir. Et puis, il avait d’autre chat à fouetter pour le moment. 

Il jeta un œil à l’autre bout du canapé, constatant tout juste que le poisson - la femme maudite en question, avait l’air de vouloir lui faire part de ses pensées superflues après quelques bonnes minutes de silence.

« Je t’ai dit de t’éloigner de Sans, et la première chose que tu fais c’est de l’emmerder à table. » La voix aigüe de ce monstre était insupportable à son ouïe, et annula tout confort qu’il avait pu trouver dans le calme. Il se massa l’arête du nez, alors qu’elle continuait son babillage. « Si je t’ai donné un avertissement, Red, c’est parce que j’attends que tu fasses tes preuves, tu comprends ? Alors la prochaine fois que je te vois déconner avec lui, ce n’est pas un avertissement que je vais te donner, d’accord ? Tu me suis, le squelette ? » Il grinça des dents à la manière dont elle cracha le dernier mot. « Je ne vais pas me répéter toute ma vie parce que tu as simplement décidé de jouer les rebelles. Ce n’est pas un jeu, Red. Et si tu continues de jouer avec moi comme tu le fais, alors attends-toi à en- »

Red avait vraiment espéré, pendant qu'elle crachait son venin, que le poisson se la fermerait, et il savait que relâcher tout ce qu'il avait gardé était une erreur. Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard, car elle n'avait pas pu finir. Trop tard, car il avait déjà saisi son bras. L'entrechoc de la chair contre l'os éclata son bruit à travers le salon. La tension atteint son apogée alors que leurs corps se rencontrèrent. Red ne l'avait que poussée, mais il savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas comme tel. Après quelques instants muets, deux yeux ronds se trainèrent jusqu’aux siens. À en juger par leur lueur médisante, elle semblât vouloir lui dire quelque chose de pauvre. Elle ne prononça cependant rien, coupée de son souffle dans tous les sens du terme.

« Je t’en prie, continue. »

« Tu vas le regretter. » Furent les premières paroles qu'elle parvint à postillonner. 

« Ecoute chérie, ce n’est pas compliqué. » Contre tout sentiment, il essayait de contenir sa voix. « Si tu cherches le squelette, alors tu trouveras le squelette. Et si le squelette veut parler à Sans, alors il parlera à Sans. Capiche ? »

Un raclement de gorge, ou du moins ce qu’il en paraissait, résonna dans la pièce, et attira l’attention des deux monstres en colère. Papyrus se tenait au seuil, main posée au mur comme pour se maintenir de tomber. Il était calme, et Papyrus jusque-là n’avait jamais été calme. Sans doute avait-il dû ressentir la tension que n’importe qui d’autre ressentait dans cette pièce. Et puis tout de même, ce n’était pas comme si Red et Undyne se tenait toujours l’un sur l’autre.

« Edge a eu la gentillesse d’accepter de s’occuper du reste, alors je souhaitais voir comment ça se passait pour vous... » expliqua-t-il timidement, mais personne malgré son effort ne commenta dessus, et il parut avoir une idée lui traverser le crâne quand il reprit avec beaucoup plus d’enthousiasme : « Undyne, pourrais-tu monter, voir si Sans aurait besoin d’aide avec les chambres ? »

Ce à quoi, Red mordit l’occasion à pleine dent.

« J’y vais. »

_Pourvu que j'm’éloigne de cette petite peste,_ pensait le squelette alors qu’il libérait le poisson de sa poigne - lentement, pour ne pas laisser penser qu’il le ferait de bon cœur. Sans attendre l’avis de Paps, il se dirigea aux bas des escaliers, un faible “merci” faisant écho jusqu’à lui, alors qu’il s’éloignait du salon. Undyne, elle, ne tenta pas de l’arrêter malgré ce qu’elle avait bien pu dire.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ici. Pas avec eux, pas avec elle. La simple idée de devoir respirer le même air que cette arriérée lui était insupportable. 

Ce n’était pas comme si Red n’avait jamais passé des moments en compagnie de minables, bien au contraire. Seulement, jamais ces moments n'avait atteint un tel niveau personnel auparavant. Pour cause, les problèmes qu’il tenait avec les autres habitants de la ville avait une portée, une distance, qui lui permettait de ne pas les estimer plus qu’il ne le fallait. C’était une bagarre un jour, et au revoir le lendemain, pour ne plus y penser davantage. Mais la situation dans laquelle Red et Edge se trouvaient, ne lui donnait pas tellement l’opportunité d’oublier les rancœurs, tant ils étaient proches les uns des autres, à partager le même toit, les mêmes pièces, jusqu’aux mêmes repas…

Posant ses pieds sur la moquette de l’étage supérieur, Red fixa ses alentours, optant pour la chambre de Sans – sa chambre – en supposant que le petit monstre se trouverait là-bas, en train de nettoyer sa pièce. Il faut dire que la chambre telle qu’il l’avait trouvée ce matin ne ferait même pas un dépotoir, sans oublier cette tornade pleine de déchets qui ne permettrait à personne de passer la nuit. En se demandant comment il se moquerait du désordre, Red commença alors à traverser le couloir, les voix provenant de l'étage inférieur s'estompant à chacun de ses pas.

« ...hh... »

Puis il y eut un bruit, irrégulier et saisissant.

D’abord surpris, curieux ensuite, Red, en pointant son visage à la source, comprit que le bruit émanait de la salle de bain, faible mais bien présent à travers la porte. Les quelques autres sons qui pouvaient provenir du rez-de-chaussée devinrent arrière-plan, alors qu'il s'approchait prudemment du bruit. À l’entendre de plus près, on aurait dit que quelqu'un mourait à l'intérieur. Mais qui d’autre pouvait être ce mystérieux “quelqu’un”, si ce n’était Sans, le seul d’entre eux qui ait monté les escaliers avant lui ? Auquel cas, la question qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit après, fut : pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sans était en train de panteler comme un chien à l’intérieur de cette salle de bain ? Il y a encore dix minutes, vous pouviez voir le squelette rire avec son frère, à faire le malin, et à jeter des blagues à tout va. 

Et si le problème avait été le repas, alors pourquoi Red n’était pas lui aussi en train de crever au sol, à agoniser et souffler comme un mourant ?

Le squelette tourna et retourna la question dans sa tête, et put tout juste sentir, pendant qu’il se torturait de comprendre, le mouvement de sa main envers la poignée de porte, lent et incertain. Elle n’atteint toutefois pas la poignée, jetant simplement des ombres sur la surface métallique alors qu'elle se contentait de planer dans les airs. 

Ce n’était pas son genre d’hésiter, mais le voilà qu’il hésitait.

Quelques secondes plus tard à attendre, les bruits calmèrent leurs résonnements à travers la porte, et Red qui avait abandonné l’idée d’embarquer à l’intérieur, prit quelques pas en arrière afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l’autre côté du mur. Après quelques instants à attendre, un léger cliquetis retentit à son ouïe, peu de temps avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur un visage pâle.

La vache, que le petit squelette avait l’air épuisé. Sans demeurait au seuil, avec sa veste dans les bras. Quelques gouttes de sueur roulant sur son temporal témoignait de la souffrance qu’il venait d’endurer, et à en voir par ses yeux il était clair que les poches pesantes sous ses orbites s’étaient assombries. Même son sourire, si plâtré et immuable sur son visage, avait maintenant l’air plus proche d’un rictus inconfortable que d’un vrai sourire.

Il avait l’air d’une épave, d’une très vieille épave.

L’avorton éleva ses pupilles blanches jusqu’à Red, forçant un léger sourire hors de ce dernier. Il avait un million de questions à lui poser en ce moment-même, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le questionner. Se laissant tout de même aller à sa curiosité, il traîna ses yeux jusqu’aux arrières du petit monstre, à la recherche de n'importe quel signe qui pourrait l’aider à comprendre. Rien de spécial ne fit tilt alors qu’il cherchait des indices dans la salle de bain, à l’exception peut-être de légères divergences par rapport à ce qu’il connaissait.

« euh, tu as... » Red reporta son attention sur Sans, qui déglutit avant de reprendre. « tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Feignant un sourire, et sans répondre à la question, Red fit quelques pas en direction du squelette, ce dernier le suivant du regard avec des airs amusants. Ce n'est que lorsque la distance de leur corps lui sembla satisfaisante, c'est-à-dire à quelques centimètres de l'autre, qu'il stoppa dans sa marche. Sans, qui n’avait jusque-là rien dit, parût hésiter à faire le choix de rester pendant qu’il penchait au-dessus de sa forme, petite et frêle en comparaison. Son hésitation ne fit qu’encourager Red plus profondément dans son délire, qui après quelques instants à fixer l'autre, éleva une main sous ses yeux. Il fut encore amusé à la vue de Sans, louchant légèrement sur le doigt qu’il pointait à son crâne, et pressa l'index contre son front fiévreux et humide. 

« Ça a dû être un sacré marathon que tu viens d’courir, Sansy. » Moqua Red alors qu’il tâtait l’humidité. 

Le trouble s’installant chez Sans à partir de là était palpable. En tentant de s’éloigner de ses touches, le petit monstre se replia en arrière, quelques pas plus loin de sa position. Red en ria légèrement, frottant son doigt contre sa veste alors qu'il suivit le petit squelette, qui – probablement sans le vouloir - avait à nouveau atterri dans la salle de bain.

« Mais tu as raison, il y a bien quelque chose dont j’ai besoin. » Continua Red en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Click.

« Et je crois que tu vas pouvoir m’aider à l’obtenir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ, je voulais aller plus loin dans ce chapitre, mais dû à la longueur, j'ai décidé de le couper en 2 partie. En espérant que ça ne fasse pas trop cliffhanger  
> 


	4. plus fort que soi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention pour les personnes sensibles, lisez bien les tags.

Red s’avança sur le carrelage, lentement, pas à pas, jusqu’à Sans, qui ne bougeait plus devant son imposante figure. Seuls les rayons de la nuit, à défaut de lumière, éclairaient la pièce à travers une petite fenêtre. Un coup de vent frappa contre elle, un bruit de fond nuisible, qui témoignait du passage du temps dans toute cette immobilité. Les yeux donnaient en lumière le visage pâle et confus de son double, sans doute, tout comme les siens donnaient en lumière son propre visage, souriant d’un sourire funèbre. 

Sans lâcha quelques mots à son égard. Des mots sur le ton de l’ordre, il croyait bien. Il ne saurait vraiment dire, car il n’écoutait plus. Son train de pensées l’avait englouti ailleurs, dans le monde de l’apriorité. Son pied, il pouvait le sentir, mouvait au rythme de ses pensées ; un tapotement contre le sol, qui semblât déranger sa copie après quelques bonnes secondes silencieuses. 

« red. » 

Et Red stoppa les mouvements de son pied. Sans était là, devant lui, à attendre une réponse. Il se questionnait sans doute, sur la situation, lui aussi. Se demandait très certainement pourquoi il avait été traîné ici, avec lui, dans cette petite salle de bain. 

« laisse-moi passer. » Répéta-t-il. 

Mais l’appelé sans répondre ne fit que lever une phalange. Teintée de rouge, elle scinda l’air, une trace rapide. Sans, qui avait certainement pensé qu’elle agirait envers lui, recula de quelques pas en arrière, puis s’arrêta quand Red ne fit pas plus que d’allumer la lumière avec sa magie. La salle de bain s’éclaira pour révéler ses meubles, toujours aussi incroyablement neufs et bien entretenus. Un miroir se tenait juste devant lui, et reflétait leurs formes, bel et bien différentes à travers le polissage. 

« Tu veux déjà partir ? Navré, mais c’est non. » Moqua Red. « Je te l’ai dit, j’ai besoin de quelque chose, une faveur. » 

Non sans force, il attrapa Sans par les épaules, ce dernier ne tentant pas de se retirer en arrière une seconde fois. Lorsque, pour être à son niveau, Red posa un genou à terre, le squelette détourna la tête, comme pour éviter les coups qu’il pensait venir. Il avait peur, c’était une évidence, et en rire aurait-il été sauf que Red l’aurait déjà fait. 

« Regarde par-là, » dit Red en prenant le visage de Sans entre ses doigts. « Je vais te confier un secret, Sans, alors j’attends de toi un minimum d’attention. Tu vois, dans ma ville, nous avons une règle. Une règle très importante. » 

Il jeta vers l’autre, qui le regardait bête, un regard moqueur, tandis qu’il approcha sa face. 

« Retiens bien ta respiration, parce que je m’apprête à te faire une grande révélation sur mon univers. Cette règle, Sans, tiens-toi bien, je vais te le dire : c’est de ne pas combattre plus grand qu’toi. » 

Il moquait contre lui le commencement d’une toute nouvelle attention. L’une de celles qui venait s’incruster sans crier gare. Quand il baissa la main qui tenait sa mâchoire, Sans se retira alors, comme brûlé de quelque chose. Devait-il comprendre que le squelette n’aimait pas être murmuré de près, ou que le secret n’était pas à son goût ? Red, en riant de sa peur, se leva, lui tourna dos, puis rebroussa chemin jusqu’à la baignoire. 

« Je pense que tu l’as r’marqué. Je ne m’entends pas très bien avec la putain bleue. » Continua-t-il en prenant le robinet en main. « La salope me colle depuis le départ, impossible de respirer dans cette baraque sans qu’elle soit derrière moi. » 

Il tâta l’eau avec ses doigts, se tourna vers Sans, et constata que le squelette prenait la porte. 

« Ça ne sert à rien, je l’ai bloqué. » Affirma Red en levant, comme pour prouver son point, une main couverte de magie rouge. « Mais je t’en prie, essaye si ça peut t’faire plaisir. » 

Comme attendu, Sans se figea devant la porte, frappé par ses mots qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Il ne répondait plus de rien, et comme avide de répondre à sa place, le vent reprit violemment contre la vitre. Mais l’eau qui plongeait la pièce dans le clapotage des remous taisait ses hurlements en bruits sourds. Avec un tel boucan, le silence ne pesait plus sur eux, et pourtant, il semblait encore là, lourdement perché sur leurs épaules. 

Red claqua de la langue, agacé du comportement passif qu’il recevait, mais s’efforçant tout de même de reprendre avec calme, il dit : 

« Donc, je veux que tu parles au poisson pour moi. Je m’en fous comment tu t’y prends, mais convaincs-là de nous accorder un minimum de confiance, et tant que t’y est dis-lui de revoir ses manières. J’ai pas apprécié son accueil. » 

Au-delà des apparences, ce n’était pas qu’une question d’affaire personnelle. Car Boss en viendrait à rentrer dans la garde tôt ou tard, et Sans pourrait se révéler tout juste utile pour lui faire gravir le sommet. Red avait fait une erreur en la provoquant tout à l’heure, mais Edge, lui, devait rester neutre dans cette histoire. Il ne manquerait plus que le capitaine lui refuse une opportunité pour des boutades. Edge le tuerait, c’est certain. 

Les termes se devaient de rester bons lorsqu’ils touchaient le monde de l’argent et de la hiérarchie. Boss et lui, l’avaient compris à force : vous n’obteniez rien sans lécher quelques bottes dans ce bas-monde. 

Quand Red comprit qu’aucune réponse ne se manifesterait avant demain, il fit demi-tour jusqu’à Sans, puis s’arrêta à son dos. Toujours, le squelette n’avait rien à dire après cela ; se contentant de lâcher un lourd et profond soupir. Le bruit escalada sur un long silence, dérangé par l’eau et les crissements de son âme qui ne demandait qu’à agir. Plus tard, Sans lui-même mit fin à ce vide, d’une voix assombrie par l’amertume. 

« avant que je te réponde, fais-moi une faveur à ton tour et accorde-moi une question. tu t’es déjà demandé quelle était la couleur de ton âme, red ? » 

« Quoi ? » Fit l’interpellé. 

Le petit squelette se retourna vers lui, orbites vidées de toute trace de lumière, les yeux dépouillés par la noirceur. 

« ton âme. » Répéta Sans. « sa couleur, tu la connais ? » 

Avant que Red n'eût pu répondre qu’il s’en foutait, une sensation familière entra son cœur, un sentiment de voyeurisme qui lui brûlait les os. Elle semblait venir de l’intérieur, depuis la moelle, dirait-il même plus profond ; jusqu’à le creux de son âme. 

Il y eut comme une longue pause, durant laquelle Red resta face contre poitrine. La sensation venait de lui, mais pourquoi ? Quand il releva la tête, il y trouva sa réponse. Une lumière familière possédait désormais l’œil gauche de l’autre : un iris cyan, puis jaune, puis cyan, qui tournait et tournait comme la nuit et le jour. 

Non, c’est vrai. Red ne connaissait pas la couleur de son âme, mais il connaissait cet œil. Un œil menaçant qui, métaphoriquement, lui retroussait les poils dès les premières lueurs ; l’œil qui apparaissait sur son propre visage lorsqu’il menaçait et attaquait autrui. 

« alors ? » 

« Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre ? » 

Sans haussa le menton comme pour compenser la distance de taille qui les séparait, et leva les yeux à sa figure, tout hautain. 

« heh » fit-il. « je crois que le résultat parle de lui-même. » 

Il tomba cependant de son piédestal quand Red donna comme un coup dans la porte, se crispant de tout son corps, et donnant une vue bien satisfaisante à celui qui l’écrasai. 

« T’as la langue bien pendue, Sans. Dangereux, très dangereux... » 

Sa voix était moqueuse, mais au-dessous de la moquerie sévissait sans nulle doute les entrailles d’une profonde colère. Elle lui montait tout doucement à la tête, et l’empêchait de se tenir droit, même devant les plus basses provocations. Alors même qu’il en avait entendu des centaines au court de sa vie, le voilà qu’il se retrouvait à s’exciter pour un rien. Mais était-il à blâmer, quand Sans le regardait de cet air ? Cet air misérable et pourtant si méprisable ? 

Ah ces monstres stupides qui prenaient leurs aises à côté du lion. Il lui avait tardé d’en revoir. Qu’était la vie sans vagues, et sans ces idiots pour raviver la flamme dans son cœur ? Il en tomberait presque amoureux de tous ces abrutis, ces naïfs, ces faibles qui se prenaient pour plus fort qu’ils étaient. 

Quoi que Sans ait voulu dire, au fond, il s'en fichait. Ce petit échange avait éveillé la colère qu’il gardait profondément en lui depuis ce matin, et c’est Sans qui se trouvait devant lui désormais. Un air arrogant dans le regard, et ne demandant qu’à se faire frapper. Il était parfaitement à portée de main, et rien n’y personne ne se trouvait au travers. Il était là, à lui adresser ce regard froid. Or, Sans devait comprendre que les regards froids avaient un prix. 

On ne récoltait que ce que l’on semait, après tout. 

Il le saisit par le bras, malgré la résistance l’éloigna de la porte, puis le plaqua contre une pauvre commode. Tout se passa très vite, trop vite pour que Sans ne puisse réagir autrement que par réflexe. Quelques objets qui avaient été soigneusement posés sur le meuble tombèrent au sol. Le coup frappa le squelette tel qu'il en tombât inerte contre le meuble. Il pouvait bien être heureux que Red fût là pour le soutenir – c’est-à-dire avec violence et par le col. 

Il ne s’arrêta pas là. Red, avec une poigne de fer, agrippa son haut, puis le retroussa jusqu’à sa poitrine. Sans lâcha un bruit vulnérable échapper de sa bouche, et le fixant avec terreur, tenta en vain de le chasser. Son œil bleu se perdit, et son courage avec. Quelques traces de mains se baladèrent sur son corps, des mouvements hasardeux et excités, qui ne lui laissaient pas le temps de penser une seule seconde à sa vie. 

« attends, attends, attends » répétait le squelette comme une imploration de clémence, or Red à ce moment ne se sentait pas clément. Ainsi il continua de promener ses mains sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre reconsidération de ses actes. Il se laissa, comme porté par le courant de ses impulsions, écraser l‘autre de son poids. 

Et tout ne devint qu’impulsion et colère. 

Sans accrochait à son torse comme s'il voulait le repousser, mais Red ne bougeait pas. Seuls ses mains bougeaient, mouvaient, caressaient chaque parcelle qu'il put trouver sous son t-shirt humide. Lorsque sa main atteint plus bas, un coup de pied frappa à ses mollets, puis un autre à ses côtes. Le squelette commença à lui faire violence par petits coups désespérés et peu efficaces. Pour le tenir plus stablement, Red fut donc contraint de retirer ses mains de sa poitrine, pour les harponner à ses bras. Puis il freina ses mouvements de jambes en s’affalant contre lui, qui lui-même fût affalé contre le meuble. 

Pendant qu’ils s’immobilisaient, un silence morbide tomba dans la pièce, tout juste remplie par leurs halètements, et le flot de l’eau. L’humidité qu’il ressentait à ses pieds pointait qu’elle imbibait déjà le sol en filets, et lui comptait le temps avec sa propagation. 

Devant lui, Sans levait les yeux au plafond, comme s'il rêvait d’y être. Il soufflait par petit coup, des souffles que sous le nouvel angle, Red put voir entrer et quitter sa cage. La partie était dévoilée depuis le dessous de son haut, et avait sans doute été humidifiée par la sueur. Ses os, si proches de lui à ce moment, lui parurent presque délicats, osait-il même dire frêle. Nul doute que sous les couches de vêtements se cachait un corps maigre. 

Il aurait cru que sa colère succomberait à cette vue. Hélas, elle ne fit que monter et monter, à n’en plus finir. Son âme était devenue un volcan sur le point d’érupter. Elle lui brulait de l’intérieur, et ne demandait qu’à être débarrassée de cette brûlure. 

La colère était une de ces choses qui ne pouvait être repue que par le mal, et ce mal, Red s’en aperçut en baissant les yeux. Sous lui, le bassin de Sans était partiellement déshabillé du haut. L’os reposait là, à l’air libre, blanc et net. Pas même une trace ne montrait sur sa forme. La teinture immaculée n’avait rien à envier à la couleur grisâtre de Red, et sa surface lisse, dénuée de toute cicatrice donnait à la forme une apparence véritablement pure. 

Le squelette sous ses doigts haussa une arcade devant son silence ; puis il semblât se rétracter devant le regard qu’il suivit jusqu’à son propre corps. Probablement voulant confirmer une pensée, il fixa Red du regard, et par l’expression qui s’ensuivi, put certainement y voir un point de non-retour. 

« papyr- ! » 

Red claqua une main à sa bouche, puis traina ses doigts contre son cou, encouragé par Sans, et ses retranchements d’animal en fuite. Ses ardeurs furent comme rafraichies au geste, comme nourries de ses actes. Un mélange de vengeance, de désir, de colère qu’il refoulait par la violence et la haine. 

Red, tout penchant sur Sans, lui murmurait de rester calme, de ne pas faire de choses qu’il regretterait ensuite. Il le caressait, le calmait comme cela, satisfait de voir le squelette véritablement étouffer ses débattements au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait. 

« C’est bien, Sans. » fit doucement Red. « C’est très bien. Je vais te laisser ouvrir la bouche, mais à la condition que tu ne fasses aucun bruit. Et j’te promets de reconsidérer, si tu restes sage. » 

Il traça alors ses dents avec insistance, tentant avec bonté de lui montrer le chemin. 

« Ouvre la bouche, Sans. Je veux revoir celle que tu m’as faites au dîner. » 

Mais Sans, surement poussé par un nouvel élan de courage, commençait à résister. Ses yeux se mirent à gronder, si bien qu’il crut presque entendre un coup de tonnerre frapper à l’intérieur. Il ne criait pas, certes, ne se débattait pas, certes, mais il ne coopérait toujours pas. 

Qu’à cela ne tienne. 

Red ne compta pas deux fois avant de changer de tactique, en saisissant, d’une abrupte force, la mâchoire entre ses deux mains ; l’une tenant le bas, l’autre le haut. Le squelette lâcha malgré lui un bruit vulnérable dès l’instant où il plongea ses doigts ; battant contre lui d’abord, puis cherchant à attraper ses bras quand rien ne cédait à ses tentatives. 

Red n’espérait pas ouvrir la mâchoire d’une telle façon, c’était ironique. Vous ne pouviez pas utiliser la force pour obtenir un changement de particules magiques. Cela n’empêchait qu’il laissât Sans y croire ; oui, maintenant, Red était quelqu’un qui ne le savait pas. Un ignorant ne pouvait être résonné, et un ignorant n’arrêterait que lorsqu’il aurait vu avoir juste. Red n’arrêterait pas, et c’est comme cela que Sans le comprendrait. 

Entre temps, un toctoc avait retenti dans la pièce, mais comme l’eau obstruait la plupart des bruits qui tentaient de les atteindre, il ne le sut que lorsqu’un second coup, plus délibéré que le précèdent, frappa à la porte. Seulement alors, Red comprit enfin que quelqu’un se tenait proche. Et il fut comme attraper en plein vol, puis ramené au sol, quand il entendit une voix résonner depuis les murs : 

«Sans?! Pourquoi diable les chambres ne sont-elles pas encore faites ! Ça fait une heure que tu es là-haut ! » 

Un regard consciencieux s’échangea entre les deux squelettes pendant le temps d’une seconde. Puis, comme de l’eau froide balancée à la figure, tous ses sens s’éveillèrent. Dans son empressement de muter Sans, Red pressa ses doigts plus fortement contre sa bouche. Sa main, plus grande, agrippa ensuite les siennes dans une poigne de mort, de sorte à ce qu’elles ne puissent pas flancher le grand monstre. 

_T’as bien choisi ton moment crétin,_ pensa furieusement Red, alors qu’il retenait l’autre contre la commode. 

« Sans ?!! » 

« Qui est Sans ?! » Répondit-t-il assez fort pour être entendu. 

Il y eut une pause avant qu'une réponse ne revienne à lui, si longue qu'il en vint à se demander si Papyrus se tenait toujours de l'autre côté du mur. 

« Ah, Red ! Je suis à la recherche de mon frère ! » Répliqua enfin Paps « C'est un petit squelette, d'environ trois os de hauteur, et qui est plutôt...euhm...corpulent, » le mot était fort. « qui ne range jamais sa chambre et laisse ses chaussettes traîner par terre. Oh, qu’est-ce que c’est énervant quand il fait ça ! Je lui dis toujours de les ramasser, mais après, il se met à placer ces espèces de post-it, et- » 

« Ah Sans, bien sûr. Bien sur, que je le connais. » Coupa Red. « Ouais, je me souviens de lui maintenant." 

« À la bonne heure ! » S’exclama la voix. « Serait-il avec toi, par tout hasard ?! » 

Red se retint de faire un bruit quand il se prit un coup de pied dans le bassin. Cet idiot arrivait à lui faire perdre son attention ! Endossant son corps un peu plus fortement contre l’enfoiré qui le combattait, il répondit à travers la douleur. 

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais un bain avec lui ? Nan, écoute Paps, il doit juste traîner que’que part dehors. P’tetre qu’il avait juste envie de, j’sais pas, flâner ? Chez grill’s ? » 

Avaient-ils seulement un Grillby’s, ici ? 

« Ou peut-être qu'il est juste aller prendre l’air, tout simplement ? Ne l’prends pas mal, mais vot’ maison n’a pas été faite pour nous cinq. A s’marcher dessus, on ne peut pas blâmer l’mec de vouloir respirer un peu dehors. » 

Un bruit ramena brièvement son attention à lui, et une blessure à sa main ensuite, lorsqu’il examina son poignet. Sans était en train de lui labourer l’os, si bien que vous pouviez voir le sillage de ses phalanges. La douleur n’était pas un problème en soi, mais Sans qui lui faisait du mal en était un. Il tenta de maintenir le squelette plus férocement contre le meuble, mais ne put rien faire pour stopper Sans de commettre du bruit à travers ses doigts. Espérons vraiment que Papyrus n’entendait rien. 

« Oui... » Hésita la voix distante, avant de reprendre avec un peu plus de vigueur. « Oui, tu as certainement raison ! Toutes mes excuses pour avoir interrompu ton...bain, Red, et un grand merci pour ton aide ! Bon, sur ce, je vais voir si ce paresseux n’est pas en train de tergiverser ailleurs ! » 

Plus aucun bruit n’échappa de la porte par la suite, et l’essoufflement de son double commença à se manifester lorsque Paps ne semblait désormais plus leur tenir compagnie. Il resta à l’affût du moindre bruit encore quelques instants, par prudence avant tout. Après quoi, lorsqu’il reconnut l’absence du grand monstre, Red relâcha la bouche de Sans. S’ensuivi ses os, qu’il libéra en s’éloignant de quelques pas en arrière. Sans, lorsqu’il fut délivré, se laissa tomber à terre, et prit quelques longues inspirations. Il fallait dire que le monstre avait été vraiment entêté tout du long, à se débattre par petits coups inutiles mais pas pour le moins dérangeant. Sérieusement, n’importe quel idiot qu’il avait dû faire face dans le passé, avait su quand capituler quand il fallait capituler. Alors pourquoi Sans, qui possédait un peu plus que deux neurones (aussi loin qu’un squelette pouvait en avoir) agissaient de façon encore plus débile que ces idiots ? 

Toujours est-il que Red n’avait pas d’autres choix que de foutre le camp avant que Papyrus ne revienne, car même un monstre aussi naïf que lui finirait pas comprendre, à force de chercher son frère, que Red l’avait induit en erreur. 

Il se tourna donc vers la porte, en ignorant l'eau qui tout doucement se répandait sur le sol. Prenant la poignée en main, il jeta un dernier regard derrière son épaule. Sans se relevait déjà, aidé du support à ses côtés. Il tremblait de tout son corps et le fixait des yeux. 

À ce moment, Red crut voir un autre monstre devant lui, trompé du regard qu’il lui adressa d’une telle ardeur - une ardeur qui ne lui laissait aucun doute quant au feu qui sévissait dans son âme. Or, sur le miroir tenu derrière lui, une tout autre image reflétait. Il n’y avait aucun feu, dans cette image, aucune ardeur. Mais le portrait d’un monstre puissant, et avec elle, celle d’une lavette qui poussait le combat par désespoir. 

« J’oubliais. » Dit Red, tout souriant envers celui qui le maudissait. « Un mot à Paps sur ce qui s’est passé ici, et la prochaine fois que je le vois, ce ne sera pas une conversation que je lui ferai. » 

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte. 

« Tiens-toi bien, d’accord Sans ? » 

Et satisfait de cette belle image, sortit de la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le temps que celui-là a pris, surtout là ou ça s'est arrêté. J'ai un peu essayé de rattraper avec le suivant, il devrait arriver plus rapidement que les autres


	5. n'imitez pas red, buvez avec modération

Le lendemain fut un lendemain très peu mouvementé. Red avait passé sa journée dans la cave, à travailler sur cette foutue machine qui leur servait d'espoir, et à bâiller l'ennui qu'il ressentait tout en le faisant. Les tumultes de sa vie d’avant lui manqua terriblement ce jour-là à attendre ce quelque chose d’intéressant dans les pièces vides de la maison. Le soir, il s'était retrouvé à attendre que Sans revienne du travail, impatient de savoir s’il avait réussi à convaincre Undyne. A son retard évident, il s'était accordé à penser que le travail le retenait tard, que le squelette bossait dur, à gérer plusieurs stands de hot-dogs, et à jouer les sentinelles. Mais les minutes qu'il avait comptées étaient devenues des heures et les heures étaient devenues sans fin. L'horloge avait sonné et sonné, sans qu'il n'entende mot du petit squelette. A terme, le temps était venu pour tous de dormir, et toujours, Sans n’était pas revenu lui rapporter ses nouvelles.

Au lever du soleil, Red avait alors en tête d’aller toucher deux mots à son double, et par deux mots, il entendait bien lui faire payer les conséquences d’un manque de respect. Il fit le tour de la maison plusieurs fois, passant et repassant les pièces à la recherche de Sans. Or, très vite arrêté lorsque Papyrus, qui avait été éveillé à ce moment de la journée, lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Bien sûr, comme Red était très en colère, il lui répondit que non, tout allait mal. Et puisque Paps était l’un de ces gars qui avait tendance à s’inquiéter pour les autres, il lui demanda ensuite pourquoi tout allait mal.

« Ah, ne t’en fais pas Red, c’est tout à fait habituel ! » s’était-il exclamé dès lors que Red lui avait cité son problème.

Papyrus s’était fait une idée de l’aider à retrouver son frère, en lui citant tous les endroits où il pourrait bien être, à commencer comme il l’avait prédit, par Grillby’s, - alias, la seconde maison de Sans, d’après les mots du grand squelette. Quelques autres endroits qu’il reconnaissait bien, tel l’entrée des ruines ou l’emplacement de ses stands lui avait été indiqué par la suite, et Red fut particulièrement surpris d’entendre que Sans avait des endroits bien spéciaux où il prenait ses siestes.

Fainéantise, fatigue et sieste étaient des mots qui revenaient souvent lorsqu’on parlait de Sans, avait-il constaté. Et il semblait absolument normal pour Paps de penser qu’il s’agissait là d’une nature que son frère aurait hérédité. Sans, aurait-il été né avec un oreiller sous son crâne que Papyrus ne questionnerait toujours rien. Un fait plutôt malheureux quand les monstres qui perdaient leur vitalité étaient loin d’être dû au hasard.

Après cela, Red avait tout de même hésité à poser le pied dehors avant qu’Edge ne lui donne le feu vert. Car s’il paraissait évident que les lieux de la ville de Snowdin se ressemblaient aux leurs, l’inconnu avait pour risque d’être imprévisible, et l’imprévisible avait pour nature d’être dangereux.

Par naïveté, il avait alors pensé que Sans lui reviendrait en ce jour ; qu’à force de se promener dehors, le squelette en aurait marre de tout ce froid et cette neige, que la faim lui tiraillerait le ventre...

Mais pas de Sans n’était venu, ce jour-là. Pas une seule fois.

Papyrus, au bout du deuxième jour sans nouvelle, avait commencé à s’inquiéter pour son frère, et ce n’était pas trop tôt. Red l’avait retrouvé à téléphoner le bar, puis, tout furieux, d’entendre que Sans se trouvait là-bas, il avait alors commencé à taper du pied. A sa grande frustration, les mots qu’ils échangèrent n’étaient pas entièrement parvenues jusqu’à lui, faute d’oreilles. Enfin, à l’exception peut-être d’un petit cri de joie, dont ni le ton, ni les mots n’échappèrent à ses non-oreilles lorsqu'il fut poussé au bout du fil :

« NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES ENCORE EN TRAIN DE BOIRE LÀ-BAS, SANS !!! »

Mais la dispute n’était, au fond, que la partie visible de l’iceberg, car il y eut chez lui, après quelques minutes de combat acharné, un changement dans sa voix, puis dans son discours. Papyrus avait tenté de s’isoler dans la cuisine, hors des attentifs. Des chuchotements peu discrets avaient suivi, tout tremblotant à travers la pièce ; toute une série de “Je suis désolé, je suis désolé” d’une voix tout juste assez haute pour qu’il puisse en discerner les mots.

Avait-il encore été avec Sans, à ce moment-là, Red l’ignorait totalement. Papyrus n’avait plus rien dit par la suite, et la soirée sans ses humeurs exagérées pour la raviver, s’était terminée dans la froideur et le calme le plus total.

Mais au final, peu lui importait, à Red, que Sans ait eu des problèmes avec Paps. Cette saleté de squelette n’avait pas obéi à sa demande, point à la ligne.

Le soleil devait être bien haut dans le ciel quand Red sortit de la maison pour la première fois en cet univers. Edge était lui-même parti dehors plus tôt, à la recherche d’Undyne, pour supposément aller lui demander de l’intégrer dans la garde. Brièvement, ils avaient discuté d’un plan, hier soir, dont la première étape était de retourner au poste de sentinelle. Et si Boss décidait qu’il était assez sûr de poser un pied dehors, alors Red ne s’en privera pas pour en faire de même.

Les paysages enneigés de la ville ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi paisibles jusqu’à ce jour. La neige était blanche... Blanche comme les os de Sans, et la lumière ambiante aussi belle que le jour. Les quelques monstres qu’il avait croisés, dont certains qu’il reconnaissait, ne paraissaient pas tant occupé à des messes-basses que de se promener sans réel but dans les rues. Et bien qu’il n’empêchât que quelques curieux lui eussent jeté des regards peu appréciables, jamais ne s’était-il agi d’hostilité de la sorte.

C'était donc sans une seule vague que Red avait atteint le bar, admirant désormais son aguicheuse façade au pied de la porte. Moins aguicheuse que de coutume, il est vrai ; les néons sur les murs n’étaient plus là pour vous éblouir les yeux, car maintenant une taille en bois, simple mais suffisante, criait le nom du bar. Le devant, dont les pots fleuris, malgré la neige, embellissait les dessous des fenêtres, était dans un état bien meilleur désormais, et faisait opposition, par sa propreté, à l’image taillée et fissurée qu’il avait de cette bâtisse. En quelques mots : moins tape à l’œil, mais bien assez pour le faire saliver à vue.

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, combien de temps s’était-il passé sans qu’il ne pose un pied chez Grill’s ? Lui qui avait pour coutume de venir boire un verre chaque soir après le travail ? Lui qui buvait jusqu’à ne plus savoir compter ? Au bout de quelques jours passé dans l’inconnu, il était tout à fait normal qu’il en vienne à manquer cette bonne habitude.

Malheureusement, Red aujourd’hui n’était pas venu pour boire avec les autres habitués du bar. Il était venu pour Sans, et uniquement pour Sans. Et le problème était tel qu’il ne pouvait pas simplement le trainer hors du bar. Ce qui l’attendait était absolument imprédictible, autant imprédictible que de plonger dans une eau sombre et profonde. Ainsi, il devait se la jouer fine, cette fois, aussi ridicule que cela sonnait.

Mais ne vous faites pas de mauvaises idées, Red n’avait pas peur d’entrer dans ce bar. La nouveauté était une chose bien trop excitante pour se laisser refroidir. L’inconnu et l’hostile était une exaltation qu’il ne pouvait nullement trouver autre part. C’était comme cela qu’il se sentait vivre.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se préparer à l’inattendu, Red poussa la poignée de porte, puis fut instantanément accompagné d’un petit son de cloche. L’ambiance du bar, avec ses bruits de la foule et des verres le subjugua de toute part. La première chose qu’il ressentit fut la vague de chaleur qui lui titilla agréablement les os, puis un bruit à ses pieds, celui du parquet et de ses craquements de vieux bois. Parmi les monstres servies, un chien, -Minichien il croyait bien- jouant aux cartes seul, aboya subitement à l’arrière, et par coïncidence ou non, s’ensuivit toute une houle de rires, à l’autre bout de la salle. Ah, il pouvait même voir Grillby, son bon vieux frère, tout au fond, en train de servir un whisky à l’un des bouseux de ce bar.

A première vue, le bon gars n’avait pas réellement changé. La couleur de ses flammes lui était étrangère, car elle lui semblait froide - sans doute que le temps paisible avait refroidi ses ardeurs. Le costume qui lui collait aux corps était d’un style plus sage, disons même plus chic que les vêtements de son compagnon de bar. Et Certes, son visage avait perdu cet air sarcastique qui lui donnait son arrogance. Or, si l’on ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux détails, la différence avec le barman qu’il connaissait n’était pas tant manifeste, et c’était pour le mieux.

Red promena son regard dans toute la salle, et trouva ce pourquoi il était venu entre deux tables ; celle de Sans, la table la plus bruyante du bar. Sans jouait également aux cartes, mais avec quelques habitants de la ville. Ils étaient quatre ; lui, un chien à la fourrure sombre, un lapin blanc, et à côté de lui, un oiseau rouge au petit bec. Au milieu de la table reposait une rangée de cartes, elle-même entourée d’une rangée de boisson partiellement vide, et autour d’eux tournait une brume de fumée qu’une petite friandise engendrait entre les dents du canin.

Des éclats de rires échappaient de cette table, de joyeux sons, aucunement railleurs, suggérant que Sans était en compagnie de bonnes connaissances. Une chose certes importune, mais loin de faire vaciller sa grande confiance. Red savait faire tourner sa langue quand il le fallait, et les situations compliquées était des choses auxquelles il avait pris l’habitude de gérer avec un peu de mensonge.

Sans plus attendre, Red afficha son plus beau sourire, et mains dans les poches, se mit à marcher sous les yeux des curieux et des attentifs. Avec un petit signe, il salua la table, puis Sans. Ce dernier n’eut pas tant le temps de comprendre à qui appartenait la voix que Red avait déjà pris place à côté de lui. 

Une rangée de regards, bien plus que quelques paires, traîna à son visage. A sa droite, le chien sombre leva un sourcil, devant lui, le lapin blanc leva ses yeux du bois, et à sa gauche l’oiseau rouge restait bec ouvert. Tous les trois n’avaient pas l’air de comprendre pourquoi il était là, donnant à entendre que Sans n’avait pas parlé de lui aux autres. Du moins, pas encore.

Red prit son paquet de cigarettes en main, tandis que son regard plongeait dans les perles de son double. Sentant la turbulence dans ses yeux, il se mit à sourire au-dessus de la cigarette qu’il tenait maintenant en bouche.

« Je vois que j’t'ai manqué. » commença-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Tu le connais, Sans ? »

« B’sur qu’il me connaît. J’suis son cousin, ça se voit pas assez ? »

« T’m’avais pas dit que- hic ! qu’tuavais un cousin Saaansy. » babilla le lapin contre le bois.

« C’nest pas comme si tu t’en serais rappelé, Bun. » dit un autre. « Tu oublies la plupart des choses qu’on t’raconte le lendemain même ! »

Red ne prêta aucune attention à la table lorsqu’elle se mit à rire du lapin balbutiant, bien trop conscient des regards ombrageux que Sans lui jetait à travers ce moment dérisoire.

« Bon alors, c’est quoi son p’tit nom à ton cousin ? »

« Je parie mes plumes qu’il porte le nom d’une de ces écritures bizarres, lui aussi ! »

Et Sans, qui tout doucement se rétractait sous ses lumières rouges, fut, à ce moment, donné une bonne raison de détourner les yeux.

« son nom est red. » dit-il en reprenant comme par magie sa charade faciale. « donc, euh. red, je te présente doggo, un ami de longue date. doggo voici red. »

A contrecœur, Red serra la patte que le chien lui tint courtoisement.

« Enchanté. » répondit ce dernier.

« le lapin à moitié éveillé, ici, » il pointa l’empotée somnolente du doigt. « c’est bunny. mais tu peux l’appeler bun. c'est une habituée. »

« La légende raconte que personne ne l’a encore vu sobre. » ajouta Doggo avec un léger ricanement.

« pas même elle-même. » affirma railleusement Sans, avant de viser le dernier monstre. « et l’oiseau que tu vois perdre là, c’est bird. sacrée jeu, hein bird ? »

Le piaf haussa un sourcil, puis se mit à répliquer une taquinerie pour sa défense, encourageant Sans, qui dans un élan affectif, se mit à le taquiner de plus belle. C’était amusant de voir comme il prenait l’un de ces regards enjoués et vifs, lorsqu’il s'adressait à ses amis - rien de ce regard froid et terne qu’il lui dédiait... Non pas qu’il en avait quelque chose à faire.

« Nom d’un chien, » reprit Doggo à travers leur dispute amicale, et ramenant toute l’attention à son museau. « Vous n’avez pas volé votre filiation, vous deux... C’est à s’y méprendre, là. »

« C’est vrai, ça, » acquiesça Bird de son côté. « Regarde-les, ces deux squelettes ! Plus jumeau que ça, tu meurs ! »

C’était faux. Lui et Sans n’étaient pas jumeaux. Il en était sûr, absolument certain. Et pourtant, comme sentant qu’il devait vérifier cet état de fait, il se mit à scruter l’autre visage. Sans en fit de même, mais avec plus de retenue. Ainsi, comme à la naissance d’un doute commun, les deux se mirent à chercher l’erreur. Pour Sans, l’erreur se trouvait dans ses rides. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire ; dans ses non-rides. Ah, le squelette avait dû foutrement bien s’amuser ces deux derniers jours.

« mh. un peu trop rouge à mon goût. » lâcha Sans après quelques regards insistants.

« Et un peu trop petit au mien. » riposta-t-il méchamment. « Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle la taille que tu fais ? Trois os de hauteur d’après ton frère. »

Red, n’ayant répondu que par ressentiment à ce moment-là, fut surpris de voir la table voler en éclats de rire.

« Trois os de hauteur ! » lâcha Doggo entre ses railleries. « Eh ben, t’es pas prêt de charmer la nana, mon vieux ! »

_...La nana ?_

« heh, » fit sans, sans l’ombre d’une sensibilité. « si j’avais un cœur, tu me l’aurais brisé dog’ »

« Moi je- hic ! prrendrais bien Sans, moi. »

« Toi, ça ne compte pas Bun, » moqua le chien. « Tu prendrais n’importe qui avec tes douze verres au compteur. »

« Allez, laissons-le tranquille, » s’interposa Bird en riant. « On continue de jouer ? Red, tu connais les règles ? »

Red était encore un peu indécis sur ce que le toutou venait de mentionner. Quelle était cette “nana” dont il parlait, qu’en dirait Sans ? Mais force est de constater qu’il n’aura pas l’opportunité d’en demander plus. Et puis dans la vie il y avait un temps à tout, et jouer maintenant ne lui paraissait pas tellement déplaisant.

« Plus que toi, je crois. »

C’est ainsi qu’ils continuèrent leur partie. Commençant tranquillement, sans le moindre coup de folie des joueurs, elle n'avait rien de celles dont il avait l'habitude ; fait à coup de pute, parfois même à coup, tout court. Une partie avait pour coutume de se passer dans l’adversité et le risque, or ici, il paraissait évident que ce n’était pas le cas.

Déçu, Red s'était alors distrait autre part, sur les autres. Il leur jetait parfois des regards, par méfiance de la moindre hostilité, du moindre creusement sur leur bouche. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en résultat aucune.

Pendant le jeu, il avait profité de Bird, amassant ses jetons par petit paquet, et pris les devants sur la scène comme cela. Ses rivaux ne semblaient plus s’intimider face aux risques, et pariaient et pariaient, comme s’ils ne pesaient plus rien du tout. Un seul avait tenu ses élans, et ce fût Sans. Discret, mais pas pour le moins observant, il jugeait du coin de son œil, de cet air distant et calculateur. Il semblait avoir attendu jusqu'au bon moment pour faire le premier pas sur l’estrade ; et le fit avec un gros coup de bluff, un pari énorme qui lui aurait valu de perdre son jeu. Lui, qui n’avait pas tant amassé depuis le début, s’était plus tard retrouvé à récolter une énorme quantité de jetons au détriment des autres.

« C’est trop de la - hic ! de la triche, Sansy ! Je ne peux même pas voir quand tu, hic ! - bluffes ! »

Sans cligna de l’œil tandis qu’il buvait avidement son verre...ou était-ce un condiment ? L’un ou l’autre, la substance était rouge.

« c’est là l’avantage d’avoir un poker face. » dit-il en posant sa boisson vide.

« Hein ? Hic ! »

« Bah, poker, » reprit Doggo en pointant son visage. « Et poker face ! »

Red observait l’expression de la lapine se figer dans quelque chose qui fût assez pathétique pour faire soupirer le chien de défaite.

« Rah, pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue ! Tu ne dois même pas comprendre un mot d’c’qu’on raconte... »

« merci, dog’. » dit Sans, main sur le cœur. « ça me touche vraiment que tu prennes la défense de mes blagues idiotes. »

A ce moment Doggo aboya : « Idiotes, non mais tu plaisantes ?! » avec un tel renouveau de vigueur qu’il surprit la table toute entière. Bon sang, à quand que l’on muselle ces foutus clebs ?!

« Ah, désolé, » fit-il tout décontenancé. « Mais sérieusement, tout le bar aime tes blagues, Sans. Je ne manque jamais de venir ici pour te mater sur scène. » et avant même que Red n’enregistre ce à quoi il venait de faire allusion, Doggo pivota vers la foule, s’écriant à l’attention de tous : « Pas vrai les gars ?! »

Puis quelque chose d’étrange arriva. Un bruit avec lequel les monstres éclatèrent, comme un brouhaha d’acclamations et de rires, qui lui donna le sentiment d’être dans une grande réunion familiale, et non dans un bar. Cette ambiance conviviale...Etait-ce vraiment un bar ?

« Oh, je vois. » dit Red, toujours assez incrédule de constater la popularité du petit squelette. Puis reprenant plus clairement avec Sans : « Alors comme ça, tu fais du showbiz ? »

Un comédien qui faisait dans la modestie ? Cela lui semblait vraiment ironique, voire carrément risible. A sa question, le squelette lui jeta un regard bref et timide, puis se mit à gronder Doggo des yeux. Ce dernier haussa des épaules sans l’ombre d’une excuse.

« Sans ne te l’a pas dit ? » Continua l’oiseau. « Il fait ces espèces de performances humoristiques, chez MTT brand. Elles sont filmées pour la série Mettaton Comedy Show, ne me dis pas que tu n’en as pas encore entendu parler ? C'est la série la plus connue de l’Undergound ! »

« J’adore r’garder Saaansy, il est tellement- hic ! drôle ! » doubla Bunny contre la table.

« Et pour l’histoire, Sans s’est fait son petit fan club dans ce bar. » ajouta Doggo, qui ne se souciait plus des regards embarrassés de son ami. « On le regarde par cet écran de télévision que tu peux voir là-bas. »

Il pointa l’écran de son doigt, suspendu en hauteur près du comptoir. C’était une petite télé, assez vieillotte dans son style.

« Y’a pas à dire, on se marre bien chez Grillby’s. » conclu gaiement Bird.

La timidité de son double était une blague en soi, quand on pensait au fait que Sans était regardé par des dizaines, voire des centaines de personnes à chaque fois qu'il posait pied sur scène. Il ne pouvait alors qu'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l’une de ces émissions. D’une qualité lamentable, probablement. Remplie de "euuh" gênés et d’autres bafouillements absurdes.

Malheureusement, avant qu’il n'eût pu répondre, ou rire de Sans, Grillby fit halte à leur table pour lui passer commande. Se faire interrompre sur quelque chose qui l’intéressait réellement l’agaça, mais il fut rapidement conforté par l’idée d’enfin boire quelque chose de bon. Il prit un whisky, et Grillby, s’en alla ainsi commande faite, sans se soucier de le questionner davantage. C’était bon de voir que le barman n’avait pas perdu son professionnalisme même à un univers de différence.

« Tiens d’ailleurs, » reprit le chien vers l’oiseau. « tu te rappelles de cette fameuse fois, Bird ? Tu sais, cette fois ou on ne pouvait plus respirer. »

« Et comment que je m’en souviens ! » répondit ce dernier. « Grillby avait dû nous flanquer à la porte parce qu'on ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de rire ! »

Comme pour se donner un peu de contenance, Sans prit sa boisson vide en main et se mit à gigoter avec. Il avait l’air gêné, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire.

« Racontez-moi un peu, » força Red. « ça m’a l’air intéressant. »

« ça ne l’est pas vraiment. »

« Oh que si que ça l’est ! » s’exclama Bird, qui comme pris d’un jeu, posa une aile contre le coin de sa bouche, et tête toute penchée vers Red, murmura alors d’une voix discrète : « Vois-tu, Red, ça fait belle lurette que notre petit comédien, ici, tient une femme dans son viseur. »

Il fut rapidement interrompu par Sans qui toussota presque comiquement, et indignement de sa nature calme. Sans doute que cette substance rouge ne lui traversait pas la gorge.

« Oh ne fais pas ton étonné. » gronda l’oiseau envers lui. « Je n’arrête pas de te surprendre en train de parler à cette dame, près des ruines. »

_...Cette dame près des ruines ?_

« Enfin bref. Pour te la faire courte Red, tu as toujours un temps d’appel, dans ces émissions. Ils sont faits en live et c’est l’audimat qui pose les questions au comédien. »

« bird, s’il te plait. » se plaignit Sans.

« Et donc, il y avait cette fois-là, ou j’avais réussi à l’avoir en direct ! » s’écria-t-il batifolant. « Alors naturellement, devant tout le monde, je lui ai dit : “Hé vieux, il serait peut-être temps que tu déclares ton amour à cette femme derrière la porte !” »

Doggo et Bird se mirent à rire de leurs conneries, devant Sans, qui lui, ne riait toujours pas. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans son regard, comme si ce qui fût passé pour une bonne blague avait réellement blessé le squelette ce jour-là. Red non plus, n’avait pas tellement le cœur à les joindre.

« Uh-huh. » fit-il sans le moindre effort.

« Si seulement tu avais vu dans quel état il était tombé après ça, Red ! Sans était devenu tout rouge ! »

« Bleu, » retorqua Doggo en pointant Sans du doigt. « tu veux dire bleu, Bird. Regarde-le, c’est du bleu. » affirma-t-il malicieusement.

En reportant tous leurs regards sur Sans, ils virent, qu’effectivement, il était en train de rougir bleu. C’était un bleu cyan, comme l’iris qu’il vit deux jours auparavant, et la couleur recouvrait entièrement sa face. Il avait l’air d’avoir honte. Sans doute à cause de cette humiliation sur scène... ou de cette femme. Le clébard avait après tout bien laissé entendre une part sentimentale...

**Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz...**

Il y eut un temps d’effarement avant que Sans ne prenne son téléphone en main. Quand il baissa les yeux, ses amis se penchèrent alors avec indiscrétion, comme trois petits cancres. Mais Sans, qui prêtait bien trop attention à son écran, ne semblait pas le voir.

« j’ai un os à remettre en place. je reviens tout de suite. » fit-il comiquement à leur attention.

Sans se leva aussitôt de table, accompagné par les gloussements de ses compagnons de bar, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait eut atteint l’arrière-salle qui servait de “toilettes”. A partir de là, les rires déclinèrent puis laissèrent place à un temps mort. Un bref silence, durant lequel Doggo, Bird, et Bunny se jetèrent des regards déconcertés.

« C’est moi ou... » Doggo se pencha plus étroitement vers le reste, soucieux de se faire entendre. « Sans est différent, ces derniers temps ? »

« Non, j’ai aussi ce sentiment, là.” répondit également l’oiseau. “J’ai l’impression qu’il n’est plus aussi vif qu’avant. D’habitude c’est toujours lui qui mène la conversation, mais là, c’est à peine si on l’entendrait ! »

« Il a- hic ! l’air fatigué, Saansy ! »

Red haussa un sourcil à la manière dont la table se mit à gindre. Pour avoir tellement la côte, Sans devait sortir de sacrées blagues dans ces “Mettaton Comedy Shows”.

« Vous savez quoi,” ajouta Bird, après un moment. “je commence à me demander s’il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose, à Sans. »

Doggo hocha dramatiquement de la tête, et souffla un peu sa friandise. La fumée qu’elle créait s’enchevêtrait avec celle de la cigarette que Red tenait toujours en main, formant une buée apaisante et familière autour de la table.

« T’en sait quelque chose toi, cousin ? » dit-il au bout d’un souffle.

Ainsi, voilà comment tous les yeux gravitèrent sur lui ; trois paires remplies d’espoir et d’inquiétude, toutes pointées à ses os. Oh que oui, il en savait. Bien assez. Mais comme il n’était pas stupide, et n’avait aucunement l’intention de se mettre dans la merde, il en répondit tout autrement.

« Nan, » fit-il, d’une voix fausse de compassion. « J’suis comme vous, totalement désemparé de c’qui lui arrive. »

Et juste comme cela, tous leurs espoirs quittèrent leur visage, retournant à leurs airs de chagrinés, et laissant comme un vide prendre possession de la table. C’était comme assister à la mort de Sans, mais sans le corps. Sérieusement, leur tête d’enterrement le convaincrait presque.

Grillby revint avec sa boisson dans cette ambiance austère, et Red qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu’il était à sec, décida d’utiliser le porte-monnaie de son double, qui n’était plus là pour protester. En tant que bon cousin, il lui valait bien ça. Le barman enflammé avait d’abord été confus de sa réponse, or très rapidement rassuré par les autres qui le présentèrent comme l’un des membres de la famille du squelette. Sans doute convaincu par son apparence, Grillby s’était contenté de leur affirmation pour taxer le dos de Sans, puis était reparti avec toutes sortes de politesses repoussantes dont Red n’avait pas l’habitude.

_Monsieur, si, monsieur, ça. Pourquoi pas m’faire la révérence tant qu’t’y est._ Pensait amèrement le squelette en regardant le bonhomme s’éloigner dans le fin-fond du bar.

Une fois les oreilles métaphoriques du barman hors de portée, la table reprit sa tournure affligée, dans le silence et les rares murmures. Il était curieux pour lui de voir des monstres éprouver une telle sincère détresse envers un autre, presque familialement. Comment une amitié pouvait-elle tenir quelque chose de familial ?

L’amitié comme il l’entendait n’avait jamais été autre chose qu’un lien fondé par intérêt - basé sur l’argent et le pouvoir. Des ententes éphémères, qui s’effaçaient comme les coups d’un soir. Même sa relation avec Grillby n’était au fond que tenue par les billets qu’il posait sur la table à chaque verre.

« Moi jai, hic ! p’têt une idée du problème d’Sansy ! »

Doggo et Bird sursautèrent à la façon dont Bunny ressuscita, comme soudainement frappée d’un éclair. Tous leurs espoirs réanimés par sa déclaration, il se tournèrent expressément vers la lapine, offrant un spectacle bien amusant à celui qui les regardait. Red prit quelques gorgées de son whisky, se délectant de la scène ainsi que du goût - certes, pas aussi fort qu’il l’avait espéré, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre.

« Et alors ? » dirent-ils.

« Euuuh, » elle posa un doigt à sa bouche, tapota un peu contre ses lèvres, puis haussa finalement des épaules. « Je crois que sais plus. »

_Et voilà,_ riait Red, tandis que les deux autres lâchèrent une série de grognement agacé. Qu’avaient-ils tant espéré à compter sur une éternelle bourrée ?

« Attendez, j’m’souviens mait’nant ! »

Red en sursauta presque lui-même, cette fois-ci, avec Doggo et Bird, qui se tinrent un peu plus droitement contre leur chaise une fois la frayeur passée.

« Et alors ?! » pressèrent-ils à l’unisson.

« Eh bien moi je pens’que... »

Elle plaça deux mains aux coins de sa bouche, en chuchotant très fortement aux autres :

« Que c’est à caus’de Paparus. »

« Papyrus ? » interrogea Bird perplexe.

Bun hocha brièvement de la tête avant de retomber sur la table. Vu la tannée, elle n’allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. En regardant plus haut, Red vit les deux autres s’échanger un long regard. Ne lui dites pas qu’ils étaient sérieusement en train de considérer ?

« Ce ne serait pas nouveau, » commença Doggo. « j’ai entendu dire qu’il s’était encore disputé avec lui, quelques jours auparavant. »

« Est-ce qu’ils s’disputent souvent ? » questionna Red, qui ajouta rapidement : « Ils ne me disent jamais rien à propos d’eux. »

« Eh bien, normalement non. Sans et Papyrus sont comme le yin et le yang : complémentaire. Tu ne peux pas les séparer. Mais... » ses oreilles s'affaissèrent tristement sur sa tête. « Mais, tu sais comment c’est...Depuis que ses problèmes de santé ont commencé, Sans se fait sans cesse flicker par Papyrus. Normal, tu me diras. Il a peur pour son frère. »

Alors comme ça, Doggo savait pour Sans ? Bird et Bunny, aussi ? Mais alors combien d’entre eux savait ? Avec la manière dont la femme avait abordé la chose, jusqu’à l’emmener dehors et hors des oreilles attentives, Red aurait pensé son problème être un secret dont il avait été le seul gardien. Mais maintenant qu’il l’avait entendu de la bouche d’un habitant de la ville, il ne pouvait que se demander si le secret en était réellement un.

Malheureusement, il ne put se permettre d’interroger le chien plus longtemps à ce sujet, car à peine avait-il commencé à le comprendre qu’il vit le monstre victime des rumeurs sortir de l’arrière-salle. Il avait un air apaisé sur le visage, dirait-il même réjoui. Le coup de fil avait dû rehausser son humeur.

« red, faut qu’on y aille. paps m’a dit que ton frère demande à te parler. » commença Sans d'une voix pressée.

Boss le demandait ? Mieux valait ne pas trop trainer, dans ce cas. Sa majesté, Edge, était un grand impatient, qui avait pour habitude d’être servi lorsqu’il le commandait.

Tout de même, avide de terminer son whisky, Red prit son verre en main et but jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Il s’amusa à la vue des yeux perplexes et effarés pendant qu’il avalait la liqueur, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’il repoussa sa chaise. Petits joueurs.

« Hé, Red. » appela Doggo, pendant qu’il se levait. « Si tu reviens chez Grillby’s, passe nous dire bonjour, cette table te sera toujours ouverte. »

La simplette bourrée fit un bref commentaire sur le fait qu’une table ne pouvait s’ouvrir - commentaire qui resta sans appel de la part du chien, gardant son attention fermement accrochée à Red.

« Je tâcherais d’y penser. »

« Ça nous ferait très plaisir de connaître la famille de Sans, tu sais ? » continua Doggo, d’une gentillesse à s’en méfier, et dont les dires furent accentués par Bird, tout acquiesçant à côté de lui.

« merci pour la journée les gars. » fit Sans avec un petit signe de main. « c’était sacrum-ent cool de vous voir. prenez bien soin de bun en rentrant. »

Leurs adieux ainsi faits, les deux squelettes prirent leur chemin jusqu’à la porte, et toute la chaleur et le réconfort du familier furent remplacés par le froid de l’hiver.

Red devait l’admettre, il s’était attendu à plus de piment lorsqu’il avait traversé cette porte. Il s’était fait l’idée que certaines de ces personnes se mettrait à lui jeter des regards et lui cracher des mots dégoutants. Après tout, Sans le détestait, et les monstres faibles avaient tendance à appeler à l’aide.

Au final, ni la force, ni la persuasion n’eut été nécessaire. Red avait été - comme un très vieil ami - accueilli à bras ouvert, et traité comme un égal, sans que personne ne connaisse la moindre chose à son sujet. Ils avaient, sans aucune méfiance, accepté sa personne, et cru en chacun de ses mots - aucunement réglé des comptes lorsque Sans était parti ailleurs, et plus que de l’accueillir voilà qu’ils l’avaient maintenant invité à revenir.

Mais une telle confiance, ce n’était pas possible. Une arnaque devait se cacher derrière.

Sans attendait avec lui sur le pas de la porte. Les flocons qui étaient venu les saluer l’avaient incité à relever sa capuche. Sous le tissu, ses deux yeux ronds plongeaient dans les siens et semblaient vouloir le consumer de leur lueur accusatrice. Mais plus bas encore, son sourire large, bien plus large que d'habitude, opposait une résistance à ce regard froid. 

Sans lui souriait, mais il n'y croyait pas. Pas après ce qui lui avait fait subir. Et les quelques mots qu'il prononçât comme un mauvais présage ne fit que confirmer ses doutes :

« allez, je crois que ton frère t’attend. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pensé qu'il était enfin temps de relâcher la pression avec toutes ces tensions entre les personnages, alors celui-là était inhabituellement plus léger que les précédents.  
> Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là !  
> (Je reviendrai dessus plus tard pour espacer un peu)


End file.
